100 Days
by jiminjamms
Summary: Annabeth Chase is engaged to the tall, handsome, and hard-working man of her dreams, Percy Jackson. She feels her life is going to be complete. Annabeth gives Percy her everything, but Percy is giving another woman his all. Will the tides of this half-hearted marriage of a hundred days change? No Gods. No CHB. Just Love. (AU. OOC. 29.3K Views on 07/10/2019.)
1. The Fake Marriage

_** **PLEASE READ:** **This fanfic is an AU (alternate universe). THIS FANFIC IS AN AU. I'm tired of people saying characters are OOC, but this book is meant to be AU. Also, I would NEVER IN MY LIFE split Percy and Annabeth apart (bc I'm a hard Percabeth fan). Truth is, Percabeth has gone through a lot to be where they are in the series, and Percabeth will go through a lot in this Fanfic. BUT THIS FANFIC IS PERCABETH IN THE END BC I AM A PERCABETH FAN, so please don't hate on 100 Day's Percy. He's really nice in the end, I promise. :)** **_

Peace and enjoy.

* * *

 _What if they were normal people? There would be no monsters, no magic, and no superpowers. And what if there was one thing that remained the same? Love._

June 8, 2017.

Annabeth Chase couldn't be any more beautiful. Her gorgeous, blonde locks were tied into a French updo with several colorful clips holding it up. A thin, white veil covered her shiny hair, and it complemented her white, shimmering gown. Her makeup was perfectly done, from foundation to mascara.

Today was the day she would get married to Percy Jackson.

As Annabeth looked at herself in the mirror, she realized how much she was shaking. Whether she was nervous or excited, it didn't matter. Today was her special day.

Annabeth's makeup artist went up to her again and dabbed more foundation onto her cheeks, although it already seemed perfect. "There we go," the stylist said.

Annabeth heard knocks at the door. "Open it, please," she ordered. The stylist did as she was told, and revealed Percy Jackson. He was breathtaking. He was dressed in a well-ironed black suit that matched well with his black hair that was gelled back. He didn't smile, which created his mysterious, sexy aura.

He glanced at Annabeth with his green eyes before returning his gaze back at the stylist. "I have to privately talk to Annabeth," he told the stylist. She nodded and exited the room, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone.

Annabeth smiled at the sight of her soon-to-be husband. "Hey, Percy! I've been. . ." Her voice trailed off when she saw the serious look in his face. Something was wrong.

"What. . .happened?" Annabeth cautiously asked.

"Why do you think I'm marrying you?"

He was right. They barely knew each other, yet he suddenly proposed to her last month. Annabeth liked Percy. After all, he had great looks and her father told her that Percy was a very respectful and well-mannered man. Percy liked her back. . .right?

Percy sighed. "I work under your father's company. I'm pretty sure you know that. Your father provides me great pay for me to support my mom and I after my own father died. I owe your father everything, and I promised your father I'll do anything for him. He told me that you really liked me and that it would be amazing if I married you. So when your father asked me to marry you, I agreed."

Annabeth gulped. So Percy doesn't like her or even _love_ her.

"File a divorce after a hundred days," he said sternly.

"W-what? We're going to be married though. We can become great friends though, right?"

"File a divorce. Besides, I can't like you."

Her voice became shaky. "W-why not?"

"I'm dating someone."

* * *

I heard Dad heartily laughing at the driver seat. 'Today is the day I'm bringing my daughter to her own house!"

It was a week since I married Percy Jackson. I really don't know how to feel about my father. He decided that it was about time for his daughter and his son-in-law to have their own house. It was no problem for him; he owned a fifth of San Francisco's buildings so finding the perfect house was easy. Except, I didn't want to be stuck with _him_. That's right. I didn't want to be in the same house as Percy Jackson.

"Aren't you excited?" Dad asked us, who were sitting at the back seat.

"Mr. Chase, you're the best," Percy exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Hey," my dad started. "Percy, I told you not to call me Mr. Chase anymore! You're married to Annabeth. Calling me 'Dad' is just fine. We're family now."

I saw Percy smile. "Alright, alright. But when we're at work, you're my boss. How does that sound?"

My father, Frederick Chase, is the Chase World's CEO, and Percy, though twenty-three, was the already chief advertisement manager. Me? I'm simply an office worker of Chase World even though my dad owns the entire company. That's a good thing. Otherwise I would have to see that _idiot's_ face everyday at meetings.

My dad was laughing again. "Ah, Percy. You're definitely the most charming. No wonder Annabeth loves you."

I sneered. Percy Jackson's looks were simply a mask that covered his dark secrets. If only my dad knew how different Percy acts towards my father compared to how he treated _me_. But I wouldn't dare tell Dad. I would rather have Dad think that I'm happy with Percy than have him know the truth.

Percy Jackson has a girlfriend. Percy Jackson's also married to me. That. . .that stupid seaweed brain.

"Annabeth," I heard my dad call.

"Hm?"

"What would you think of going on a honeymoon with Percy?"

"A _what_?"

"Honeymoon," Mr. Chase answered. "Don't you kids hear of that anymore? It's a vacation! Where'd you wanna go? Hawai'i? Los Angeles? Or do you want to go out of the U.S., like Paris or maybe Thailand?"

I gave Percy _that_ look. He turned around and I saw his look of disapproval. Fine, whatever he wants. "Nah, it's okay. Besides, we both know Chase World will be busy especially now that summer's arriving."

"Aw, Annabeth. But it's supposed to be a honeymoon. You two are supposed to cuddle and do whatever newlyweds do."

I felt my cheeks warm up. I couldn't imagine going on some romantic vacation with that kid.

"Annabeth," my dad continued. "Aren't you so lucky to be married to Percy? I remember last year when you used to tell me how good looking Percy is."

My cheeks heated even further. He was right. Percy _is_ handsome. He's tall, has jet-black hair, and the largest sea-green eyes. If only his beauty matched his personality.

"So, Annabeth, how does the honeymoon sound?"

"I said it's fine. Really, it is."

"Okay, if you say so."

I sighed in relief.

"But, if you ever change your mind, give me a call."

"Sure, Dad."

The rest of the drive remained in silence and I watched the car drive up another San Francisco hill. Soon, the car stopped in front of a large, white building that was surrounded by tall, black gates. I stared at the building. It was much larger than the one I grew up in. There were two floors, a balcony, and several flowerbeds.

I turned to Percy. He looked much more shocked than I am. I couldn't blame him. Dad told me that Percy came from a poor background and he was basically his family's only source of income . Percy didn't have much of a family either. His father left before he was even born, and he grew up with his mother. His mother raised him by working small jobs, and the jobs barely provided enough pay to rent a small apartment. I only saw my mother-in-law, Sally Jackson, once, and that was the wedding day. She lives in New York, but Percy would provide a generous amount of income to his mom.

Percy was a sweet son and son-in-law. But husband?

"C'mon Annabeth."

I turned around to see Percy. "What ya waiting for?" He got off the car and he went to the trunk to help my dad with the luggage we brought over. I got off and followed him. "Anything you guys need?"

Dad handed me a bunch of keys. "Go open the gates and the front door."

I nodded and ran to the looming gates. After I unlocked it, I ran through the front yard and to the front door of the house. "Dad!" I shouted as I looked back. He and Percy were dragging the luggage across the floor.

"What?" he shouted back.

"I want you to open the door," I said with a smile. I ran to his side and took two suitcases for myself, allowing my father to walk much faster. I handed him the keys when we reached the door. My dad took the keys from me. "All the furniture was in since last week, and now the luggage is here. Ready?"

"Yeah."

He opened the door to reveal a large, spacious living room. It was well furnished and decorated, and a sparkling chandelier hung at the middle of the ceiling.

"Woah." The word had escaped my mouth. I was most excited to see my own bedroom! And I would be sharing it with Percy, which meant I could see his hot body everyday.

"Move," I heard a voice whisper behind my ear. When I registered that rude voice, I knew it was no one else other than Percy. If he was going to be like this everyday, I take back what said. I don't even want to share the same room as him.

I moved aside and I saw Percy roll several more suitcases into the living room.

"Alright, that seems about it," my dad said as he saw Percy walk in. "Well, I'll leave you two to unpack. I have to go home before your mom calls me."

I shot my dad a look. "I told you not to call her my mom! She's my _step_ mother," I corrected.

I was infuriated. I hated when my dad called my stepmother my own mother. My biological mother went missing, much like Percy's dad, so I grew up with a stepmother and two half-brothers. My stepmother treats me like shit. I hate her. Sadly, I don't even know how my real mom looks like, and I wish I did.

My dad innocently held up his hands. "Sorry." But I knew he never meant it. He would keep on calling my stepmother my own mother no matter how many times I corrected him.

My dad quickened his pace out the door. "Laters," he said and left.

I sighed and turned to the bags of clothes and shoes and sheets. I heard footsteps approach.

"Yo. Annabeth." It was that Mr. Optimism again.

"What?" I asked. I saw him gesture me to follow him, so I did. He led me out of the living room with the stairs and took me to the second floor. The second floor, was basically a hallway leading to many different rooms, though I couldn't possibly think of why so many rooms existed.

"That's the main bedroom," Percy said, pointing to the furniture door right beside us. "I went inside already. There's a TV, a connected bathroom, a king sized bed. . .yeah basically everything you need. That's _your_ room."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then what about you?"

He pointed at another door, the farthest from the main bedroom. "That's mine."

"What?"

"Just because we're married doesn't mean I'll be sleeping in the same room as you. I'll only be in your room if someone comes by. Got it?" He pulled out his phones and started texting.

I guess there was nothing to stop him. "Alright."

"Yo," he called.

"Hm?"

"Imma go out and buy some groceries for dinner." He walked into his room and returned with his jacket.

I frowned. "How do you even know where the stores are?"

He pointed outside. "I saw it when we were driving. It's only a five minute walk. When Mr. Chase, I mean Dad, brings my car over, I'll drive there instead." He didn't even wait for my 'okay' and started walking down the stairs.

"Perseus Jackson!" I called. It was the first time I called him by his full name, and it felt weird.

"What?" he shouted back.

"N-nothing." I could imagine him rolling his eyes at me again before a click sounded as he closed the front door.

I sighed. Whatever. I started walking towards my room, but I stopped when I heard loud rings sounding from Percy's room. He must've left his phone in his ruin when he went to get his jacket. That stupid kid.

I walked into my room, and sure enough, Percy's description was right. There was everything to need in a room already prepared. I walked around the room several times, exploring the cabinets and the closets. I sat down and turned on the TV to surf through the channels. I even turned on the computer at the end of the room, and when I was bored, I stared at San Francisco Bay through the glass door that led to the balcony.

 _Ding! Ding!_ I rolled my eyes. Percy's phone was still receiving messages. I ran to his room, determined to silence the device. But when I picked up the phone, I wish I didn't.

* * *

 **Michelle** :

 **6:56** babeeeee where are you.

 **6:56** babe pick me up I miss u.

 **6:58** where r u

 **6:59** why arent u replying :(

 **7:01** babeeee

 **7:02** percyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ah

 **7:04** ill see u later if i can find ur new place bb :)

* * *

 _**ONCE AGAIN **:** **This fanfic is an AU (alternate universe). THIS FANFIC IS AN AU. I'm tired of people saying characters are OOC, but this book is meant to be AU. Also, I would NEVER IN MY LIFE split Percy and Annabeth apart (bc I'm a hard Percabeth fan). Truth is, Percabeth has gone through a lot to be where they are in the series, and Percabeth will go through a lot in this Fanfic. BUT THIS FANFIC IS PERCABETH IN THE END BC I AM A PERCABETH FAN, so please don't hate on 100 Day's Percy. He's really nice in the end, I promise. :)** **_

 _Peace and enjoy. Comments, questions, and critiques are super, duper welcomed by me, and you might even see me reply back! Hehe. ~jiminjamms_


	2. Michelle

_I am going to warn you about the semi 18+ content so..._

* * *

I almost dropped Percy's phone. So this is the girl Percy's dating. Michelle. I wanted Percy to be home so I could throw him out the window so he could fly his way back to Manhattan.

I checked the time on Percy's phone, which read 7:12. It had been eight minutes since Michelle sent a message. Well, that's a good thing because I didn't want to see more messages from her. Who does she even think she is?

I heard the door open. Percy was back with groceries and he was going to expect me to help him make dinner. I ran out of his room.

"I'm coming down!" I announced. "So what did you. . .buy?" My voice trailed off when I reached the living room.

"Thanks, Michelle." Percy said. He shot a smile at the girl standing next to him as he setted his grocery bags onto the ground.

I knew starting was rude, but I couldn't help but look at the girl. She was tall, a little taller than me, and she had shiny, black hair tied back into a ponytail. Her skin was clear, and her eye makeup was nicely done. When she flashed a grin back at Percy, her blue eyes crinkled and her pink lips curled upwards to reveal her straight teeth. She looked pretty, and standing next to her, I looked like a lump of coal. So she was Michelle.

"Babe, anytime," she smiled. "You know I would do anything for you."

Just before they collided into a kiss, I interrupted them. "Hey!"

They turned around and finally realized my presence. The giddy atmosphere a split second ago disappeared, and it was replaced with cold stares directed at me.

It was only a week since I married Percy but look at the mess I'm in right now. How am I even going to put up with this for a hundred days?

I faked a laugh. "Looks like you two are back." I looked at the grocery bags. "Guess I'll be making dinner right now."

I took the bags from the floor and brought them to the kitchen. I searched the contents: chicken breast, blue food coloring, pasta, pancake mix, celery, blue food coloring. . .I stared at the bottles of the coloring.

Whatever.

I took some other contents from the bags and threw together a salmon dinner. "Dinner's ready," I shouted as I placed the dishes onto the dining table.

I saw Percy enter the dining room, and my hopes were raised when I realized that Michelle left. Of course, I was wrong, and Michelle immediately followed Percy.

They took their seats at the table right next to each other.

"Woah, look at this! It's salmon!" Michelle exclaimed.

No duh, Sherlock.

I saw her frown, and I knew she was really to critique me again. "So, we have eggs and salmon together. What an. . .interesting pair."

"What? You don't like eggs?" I shot back, as I resisted the urge to punch her.

"No."

"You've never seen eggs and salmon before?"

"Yeah," she commented. "Plus, Percy likes his eggs blue."

"Blue?"

Percy tapped the girl to silence her. "It's okay," he told me. "It's just that sometimes my mom makes me blue food."

"Oh."

"Sit. Let's eat dinner together."

It was the nicest thing Percy told me to do, and I obeyed. I sat down and started eating.

"This girl can actually cook pretty good," Michelle said. She then took a bite of the salmon. "But the salmon would taste better with a bit more pepper."

I rolled my eyes. That girl really needs to stop complaining.

Michelle turned to her boyfriend. "So, boo, what do you want to do after dinner? A movie? A stroll?"

I was surprised at how different her tone was.

Percy took a moment to think. "Anything's fine, really. I have you."

Michelle pouted. "But today's our special day! Our one-year anniversary of dating! I'm going to be less pretty tomorrow."

Percy ruffled the girl's dark hair. "You'll forever be beautiful in my eyes."

I choked on my salmon. I could taste dem cheese.

I stood up from my seat. "I'm full," I announced. I started walking up to the staircase, and all I heard were laughter and giggles from behind me.

I felt my face heat up. I couldn't believe I was married to such a jerk. And even a jerk can't fall in love with such a rude girl, but then again, he's Percy Jackson.

I walked up the steps, but there was an urge for me to not leave. I was curious about Percy and Michelle. I walked to the top step and quietly seated myself. I was hidden from their view and strained my ears. It was hard to hear them, but my curiosity forced myself to stay where I sat and I strained my ears to listen.

"She's your wife?" It was Michelle.

"Yeah."

"Percy. . .why? Why did you even marry her when you don't even like her? She's not pretty and she's so rude."

I choked on my own spit. I'll admit that I'm not as pretty as her, but did that girl just call me rude?

"Michelle, don't say that."

I nodded vigorously against the handrail. Percy's right.

"It should be us married," Michelle whined. "How long are you gonna fake this marriage to the whole world?"

"Don't worry. Annabeth and I are going to divorce after a hundred days. I told Grover to file it on that day. It's been a week already."

"Do it now!"

"You already know I can't do that. Mr. Chase would hate me so much. After three months, I would've found another job. I would leave Chase World after the divorce. Who wouldn't want a young, intelligent, and handsome twenty-three year old in their company?"

I heard Michelle's laugh. "You're the best."

I could easily paint the picture of that girl clinging on the Percy's arm and smothering herself all over him.

"Do you even like Annabeth?" Michelle's sly voice asked.

I sat at the edge of the step, eager to hear his answer.

"No, I don't."

I froze. I took a deep breath and listened to the sound of giggles rising from the first floor.

Immediately, I stood up and stomped into my room, making sure my footsteps were loud enough so that the couple downstairs could hear very, very clearly.

I sighed as I landed on my bed. I stared at the clock, which read 7:40, but those two were probably making out at the dining room. Disgusting.

Trying to find things to take my mind off the situation, I turned on the TV again and made sure the volume was on its highest. I was determined to sound like I was busty with my own business.

The television blared a Pretty Little Liars episode and my eyes were starting at the screen. . .but my mind was somewhere else.

I took my phone and dialed the familiar number. Within two rings, he picked up.

"Dad."

My dad was surprised I called. "Annabeth!" He was so delighted to hear me. "What does my sweet daughter want?"

"We want to go on the honeymoon."

He gasped. "Really? So you guys actually agreed? Aww!"

I swallowed a lump of guilt. He didn't know that I didn't even ask Percy. "Y-yeah."

"Wow! I'm so excited! Where do you want to go and I'll book the tickets right now!"

"Caribbean."

"Okay, I'm buying the tickets right now and I'll call you when I have more details!" he said, and he hung up.

I didn't know why I chose the Caribbean. I constantly heard about the clear waters of that area and the pink sand beaches. So, this was my chance to enjoy myself. . .and also my chance to stop Michelle from following us everywhere.

Seaweed brain. That kelp head Percy Jackson. Why am I even married to him? If I knew Percy was actually such a snake, I would've never agreed to his proposal. I used to think Percy was such a respectable man.

I remembered Percy's words from our wedding day. "Your father told me that you really liked me and that it would be amazing if I married you. So when your father asked me to marry you, I agreed."

I sighed again. I couldn't blame Percy. My dad really liked Percy too, so he would've been disappointed if I rejected Percy. I still remember my dad's face as I walked down the church aisle on my wedding day. He couldn't have smiled more brightly. Though my dad and I have some rough ends, if he was happy, I was too.

I tried to drown my thoughts by paying attention to the episode, but my interest quickly faded. I placed my head against the mattress and before I knew it, I woke up half an hour later when a horror show played.

"Ah, they didn't have to scream," I muttered as I got up. The characters were screaming and running away from the zombies that were roaming around. I checked the show's title. The Walking Dead.

When another zombie popped up on the screen, I snatched the TV control from my side and turned it off. Well, it was about time to anyways. It was already 8pm, so I should tell Percy that he should start packing up because we were going on our little honeymoon soon.

Did I really call it our little honeymoon? First of all, it won't be a honeymoon. It'll just be a vacation where Percy and I will live our separate lives. Second, Percy and I aren't really a "thing," so it's not ours.

Speaking of Michelle. . .I stared at the clock. It was eight and I silently hoped that Michelle wasn't here anymore. I was tired of her attitude. I barely knew her for two hours, but the way she treats me is revolting.

So, where's Percy again? Is he even in the house or did he leave with his girlfriend? I stood up and dragged myself out the room. "Percy?!" I called. I ran down the stairs and into the dining room, where I last saw him. But he wasn't there. Left of the dining room was a dirty table that was waiting for me to clean it.

I rolled my eyes. "Percy, I have to tell you something! We're going on vacation!" I shouted. I ran around the first floor and he wasn't anywhere, so I started heading upstairs.

I heaved a sigh when I reached the second floor. "Oh my god, that Percy Jackson," I mumbled. "Every time I need him, he's not here," I stopped and quietly listened. I heard something; there was no mistaking it.

I turned my head to the direction of the sounds. It was coming from Percy's room. He was probably watching some loud movie, and I walked up to his door.

"Percy," I loudly knocked, making sure he would hear me. But he didn't respond.

"Percy Jackson!" I twisted the doorknob and flung the door open. "I've been trying to find you for the past ten minutes and I. . ." I stopped my sentence.

Percy wouldn't listen to me anyway because he was too "occupied" pleasuring himself with the brunette doll that was straddling him. The two moaned in unison as I glared at them.

"What the hell?!" I screamed.

Percy and Michelle finally realized I was there and scowled.

Percy groaned and helped his girl off him. "What are you doing, Annabeth?!" Percy complained.

"More like, what are you doing here?!" I shot back. I caught Michelle's gaze too. "He's my husband!"

The slut smirked. "Ah, babe, she's a fiery one. She's gonna pick a fight on me one day." She clung on to Percy's arm again and kissed it. She rose from the bed. "Time to go before your father-in-law comes by."

Percy held her down. "Already?" he asked. Michelle sadly nodded and leaned down for one more kiss.

"Out!" I shouted. Michelle rolled her eyes at me, and threw on her clothes before heading downstairs.

Then, it was just Percy and I. I frowned. "What that? I take watch TV for thirty minutes, then you guys just make out and f*ck each other up?!" There was a silence, and I sighed knowing I wouldn't get an answer. "Clean up. Dad says we're going on vacation soon, so start packing."

"Fine." Percy got up and wrapped a bathrobe around him. He took the dirty clothes from his bed and handed them to me. "Wash them later." He began chuckling. "Sorry, it was our first time doing it."

"What?!" I asked, but he already to the bathroom and prepared to shower. I stared at the clothes. Then I realized.

My fingers got sticky.

I unfolded the shirt to reveal warm, white liquid trickling down the shirt and onto my hands. It looked fresh, too.

"Percy Jackson!"

* * *

 _Once again, thank you so much for the support. I've heard quite a few bad things about this fanfiction, to be honest, but I'm actually really passionate about this story and I will always continue writing! Favoriting, following, and reviewing my story are HIGHLY APPRECIATED. And I know you guys are! I honestly always feel indebted to my readers, and I wish you knew HOW THANKFUL I am and how much EACH piece of support makes me feel so much better. Thank you!_

 _~jiminjamms_


	3. Luke

The Caribbean. It was already the week of vacation, and I already arrived at Santo Domingo, the capital of the Dominican Republic. "We're almost there!" the taxi driver at the front seat announced. We were heading to a resort. I looked around. Sure enough, the landscape had changed from brick buildings to palm trees and small huts.

I felt someone tap my hand and I turned around. It was Percy; I almost forgot he was sitting in the same car. "What?"

During the length of the ride, he was just on his phone doing whatever he was doing. But he finally looked up. "Can you pass me the address of that place? The resort, I mean."

I nodded and passed him the brochure I printed from the resort's website. "Here you go."

He flipped through the pages. "Wow, this place is expensive," He said when he saw the prices. "How will I even afford this?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, you're not the one paying. My father covered all the money."

Percy remained silent, avoiding my question. He went back on his phone and all I heard were the taps as he types on his phone.

"We're here!" the taxi driver announced. I paid him generously and took my baggage from the trunk.

Immediately, a resort worker appeared at my side and welcome Percy and me to the Dominican Republic. He helped us check in, took our baggage, and led us to our room.

"Thank you," I said as the worker left. I then turned to the room. Correction, it wasn't a room, it was an entire apartment. The walls were decorated with photos of the clear ocean, and flowers filled the scent of the room. I roamed around and I found a porch that made the crystal waters of the Caribbean a reality. I turned to one side to see the continuation of the row of colorful huts part of the resort, and at my other side was the white sand beach.

"Ah! This place is so beautiful!" I shouted for everyone to hear. I ran back inside and found Percy who was unpacking his clothes.

"Percy, you gotta look at the scenery outside. It's so pretty," I told him. I gestured him to follow me to the porch, but he shook his head.

"I'm busy right now," he replied, referring to his suitcase. "I'll check out later."

I nodded and watched him rise from the ground. "I need to go back to the check in desk. You know where that is?" he asked.

I pointed to the direction. "How about I take you there so. . ."

"No, I'll go by myself." Without another word, he left.

I pouted after he left. Whatever, I shouldn't be minding his business. I slipped on a pair of sandals and headed out to explore the place.

As I roamed around the resort, I always had my phone around to take pictures. I had always wanted to go to the Caribbean, and I was finally here. This place was so beautiful and I was determined to remember the scenery here.

When I found the way to the beach, I was ecstatic. I ran onto the sand and allowed the grains to slip into my sandals to massage my feet. I took a picture of the sand, and when observed up close, I could see some pink sand mixed in. I looked up and I took a picture of the ocean too.

When I was satisfied with my amount of photos, I sat under a palm tree and flipped through the pictures. I smiled to myself. "I did a good job. I could be a photographer now," I muttered.

I also took enjoyment in zooming up in the pictures and laughing at the derp faces people made. I hope I'm not the only one like this.

In one picture, I spotted someone who looked so much like Percy. He has the same black hair in the same hairstyle. Whoever that guy was, he's pretty cute. I zoomed in at the woman that was standing next to the cute guy, and hey, she looks a lot like that girl Michelle.

Wait a minute.

I zoomed in more and I realized that it _was_ Percy and Michelle. "What?!" I sprang up from my seat and looked around, expecting them to pop up any moment. "Was I dreaming?!" I looked at the picture again but the faces were the same.

Michelle was here, at the resort.

As if I called the devil, I heard her voice approach. "Ah, the weather here is so good!" she exclaimed.

My eyes widened. Her voice was getting closer and closer, and her figure was only covered by the lane of bushes in front of me. What am I supposed to do?!

I spotted a guy nearby, walking down the road. I ran up to him. I didn't even know him. "I'll tell you everything later."

He looked confused but obeyed. He was tall and well built, so I used him as my human shield to hide.

Indeed, Percy and Michelle turned the corner and walked down the same path I was on.

"Babeeeee, go somewhere with me tonight. Please!" Michelle whined. "I haven't seen you for a week!"

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Percy asked.

"Give me your time," Michelle cooed back.

Where's that vomit bucket?

I wanted to hear Percy's response, but the two had already passed by me and they were too far for me to hear the conversation.

I peeked past the guy's side. I decided it was safe for me to stop looking like a creep. "Sorry," I said.

The man nodded. I immediately noticed his blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. He wasn't much older than me, but he had a nice physique. I guess he's cute.

"What happened?" he asked. He used his head to point to the direction Percy and Michelle went. "Was it them?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"What's your name?" he asked.

I was a bit surprised he asked the question. Usually, strangers didn't ask for my name, and I found it weird that he did. But there was a different vibe around him that made me trust him. "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. You?"

"Luke Castellan." He flashed a very handsome smile. Gosh, he's cute. He really nice and outgoing. "Where ya from?"

"San Francisco."

"Really? Me too! I moved there recently!" He gave me a flirtatious wink. "If you have free time, hit me up. You're cute."

"Sorry, I can't."

His smile turned to a frown. "Why not?"

"That guy that passed by."

"Oh, your brother."

"He's not my brother."

"Who is he? Your friend? Your boyfriend?"

"He's my husband."

His blue eyes seemed to have popped out of its sockets. "Wh-what?" He scanned me from head to toe. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

"That's young! You're twenty-three and married." He suddenly realized something. "Wasn't your husband with some other girl?"

My heart sank. I knew he would eventually ask that. I led him to a nearby bar, and for the rest of the afternoon, I told Luke everything. When I was finished several hours later, I never felt so good. All my feelings were unleashed, and I finally told someone the secret.

At the end, Luke was fascinated. He gulped down his eleventh cup of apple juice. Yeah, we were adults at a bar and we were drinking apple juice. Else, I would never be able to finish my story.

He heaved a long sigh. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Wow, he must be such a bastard."

"You bet."

"And that girl, Michelle, is even more of a troublemaker." He kept shaking his head. "They f*cked in your house. If that's not wrong, I don't know what is."

I nodded. Luke, who I learned was only several years older than me, was very encouraging.

"Don't mine therm. Be the independent woman you are and show that boy who you really are." He picked up his glass of apple juice. "Cheers."

I happily clashed the cup with his and we gulped down another cup of the sweet liquid.

"Well, it's getting late." He passed me his number. "Let's meet up again soon. When we go back to San Fran, let's keep in touch too."

"Of course," I said and we parted ways to head to our respective huts. On my way back, I couldn't help but be giddy. I only knew Luke for four hours, but it felt like four years. It felt so good to release my true feelings to someone.

I reached my door, and scanned the card key to enter. Unexpectedly, Percy sat at the sofa with his arms crossed, as if he had been expecting me for a long time.

I sighed. "What?"

"" _What_?'" he scoffed. "It's eight o'clock, don't just 'what' me."

"I thought you were to busy with your girlfriend to even care about me."

He raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"I saw you two again."

"D-don't tell Mr. Chase. I don't want him mad at me."

I stared at Percy for a long, hard time, contemplating if it was worth keeping another secret. The only thing that doofus likes about me if my ability to kelp my mouth shut. "Fine," I finally replied.

"Yes!" He sprang up from the sofa. "Thanks, Annabeth."

"Yeah, I don't really care." I walked past him and I headed to the next room. I turned on the TV turn the volume to a low before I placed myself upon the bed. It felt good to sit there after a long day.

"I'm going to go take a bath!" I heard Percy yell from the sofa.

"I don't care!" I shot it back. "Just don't bother me anymore." I heard the bathroom faucet turn on and for some reason, I couldn't help but think about Percy in the shower. I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking about? I should be trying to go to sleep, and maybe tomorrow, I'll go with Luke to the resort's cafe and get lunch together.

But I couldn't fall asleep. I laid on the bed, tossing and turning in vain. Soon, I heard the bathroom door unlock. Oh no. I didn't want to seem like I was still awake, so I forced myself to stay still as Percy walked into the room. As he headed to his suitcase, his smell permeated through the room. Not gonna lie, he smells great and like some sexy god.

"Go to sleep."

"How did you know?" I sprang up from the bed in annoyance. And goddamn, would you look at the boy in front of me. His wet hair was so attractive and a towel was wrapped around his waist. He didn't have a top, revealing his abs and biceps. . .wow, he has so much muscle.

"Gonna go change," he said and headed back to the bathroom.

It was a good thing there was a mirror at the back of the room with a perfect view of the bathroom. I watched Percy unwrap his towel and thank goodness he had boxers on. He slipped on his pants and then his top.

He came back from the bathroom with a nice suit on.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he was putting on his leather shoes. It was humid in Santo Domingo at May, but Percy looked as happy as ever in his fancy clothes.

"I'm going to meet with Michelle. I'm coming back really late in the evening, so don't wait for me." With that, I heard the front door slam shut.

My heart sank. Just when I thought we were getting close, we weren't.

* * *

 _Once again, thanks so much for the support. ^_^_

 _~jiminjamms_


	4. Photos and FaceTimes

"Annabeth Chase, wake up!" I heard someone whine. I felt my body being rocked, but I continued my sleep. "Annabeth Chase, wake up!" I felt someone's hands poke my cheek, then pull my eyelids up. It was Percy Jackson.

I groaned. "What?" I mumbled. I turned to the other side and tried to continue sleeping. But of course, a certain seaweed brain insisted on annoying me. So, I suddenly jerk my arm and struck his crotch. He howled in pain as I smirked. He deserved it.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled. "It's noon already!"

My eyes shot open. I jumped off the bed and looked at the nearby clock. It was already nearing one. I remembered when I promised myself I would invite Luke to eat lunch with me. Looks like that's not going to happen today.

"Ah, you're actually awake," he groaned from behind me. He was still clutching his crotch after my attack. "I thought you were dead. You slept for a long time."

I turned to him. "Not as long as you can sleep with her," I fired back. Thankfully, he went quiet. But the fact that he was acknowledging that fact brought a pain to my chest.

An awkward silence quickly filled the room.

"So, why did you wake me up, you jerk."

I jogged his memory and he nodded his head. He pulled out his phone and swiped to the camera. "Let's take a picture."

I raised an eyebrow, knowing this isn't the normal Percy. "Why?"

"Mr. Chase wants to see pictures. He called me earlier this morning. He misses you." He walked up to me and placed his arm around my shoulder.

I pushed his arm off my shoulder. "You're disgusting. I don't even know how many other girls you did that to." I walked away from him. "Forget it. Let Dad know that I'm having a terrible time." I went to the bathroom and fixed myself up. When I opened the bathroom door, Percy was standing outside.

"Take the picture!" he repeated.

I sighed. "Fine, do what you want." I walked up to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist as if we had been lovers since forever. I felt my heartbeat quicken. This was probably the closest I've been to Percy.

He held the phone away from him to take a photo. When we were done, he asked, "So, what other poses do you want to do?"

It would be great to kiss him.

Of course, I didn't say that aloud.

"You want a kiss from me, don't you?" Percy teased. When I widened my eyes, he started laughing.

I looked at him. Was he serious? I mean, I wouldn't mind kissing him. . .

"No, I'm not going to kiss you," Percy replied as if he had been reading my mind. He pulled me to his chest and took one more picture before leaving. "That should be enough," he said and started walking away.

I pouted. He was done, and I still had hopes that Percy would finally kiss me. I knew it was too good to be true. The first, and maybe the last, time Percy kissed me was our wedding day. That was it. "Arg!" I yelled.

Percy flinched. "Oh my gosh, you scared me. What's wrong with you?!"

I didn't answer him. He was the problem, that dumb Percy Jackson. I took my phone and dialed Luke's number that he gave last night. He picked up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Luke, " I called. "Wanna go shopping today?"

"Sure!"

When we finished making plans, I walked past Percy to get my clothes. As I was walking around, I felt his eyes following me around. What a creep.

"Where ya going?" he finally asked.

"I'm going shopping." I thought for a moment before I added, "With Luke." I was curious if his reaction.

"Who's Luke?"

I smirked. "My friend."

"Your boyfriend?" He sat on the edge of his seat, curious.

I shook my head. "I'm not a hoe like you, married but dating another girl."

He ignored my comment. Soon, he too stood up. "Well, I'm leaving too." He took his clothes from his suitcase, and this time, closed the bathroom door add he changed. Darn it.

When he came out, I asked, "So where are _you_ going?"

"On a date. I promised Michelle we'll go to the beach one day. Well, today's the day because she's leaving tomorrow."

I felt a fire grow in my chest. Just hearing that girl's name got me so tight. Exactly how many dates were Percy going to go on with Michelle, on our vacation?

It was stupid to get angry about it, but the feeling was unavoidable. "It's gonna be okay," I mumbled to myself. "I'm Percy's wife. She can't do harm to me."

"What?" Percy got curious.

"Nothing," I lied. It was a good thing Percy didn't care enough to know what I wanted to say. But that made me sad too.

"I'm leaving now," he announced. He started slipping his sandals on.

"Okay, have fun." I stayed inside the bathroom as he left, not daring to look at him or wave him goodbye. Honestly, it hurts.

When I finished my own preparations, I headed out in search of Luke. I found him easily since we confirmed a meeting spot during our call earlier.

We quickly confirmed a mall to visit, and we took a taxi there.

"Where did Percy go?" Luke asked. I had dreaded this question because all I could think about was that b*tch who was probably now climbing up Percy's pants right now on the beach.

"He's with Michelle."

I could tell Luke realized that he shouldn't have asked that question.

Still, we casually went through the mall and enjoyed spending money on random things. Yeah, my dad was going to yell at me later, but whatever.

I was interrupted in my shopping when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller ID, which read 'Seaweed Brain.' I signaled Luke to wait a moment as I swiped the screen. "Hello?"

"Annabeth! Where the hell are you?" His voice sounded worried, but too bad for him.

"I'm at the mall."

"Which one? Is it far from the resort? I need to get there quick!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Your dad wants a video call with us!" He began throwing curses. "What do I do?" He heaved a sigh. "It's tile your fault. If you didn't go to the mall, then I wouldn't have to go all around Santo Domingo looking for you."

"So it's my fault?!" I couldn't believe that bastard said that. "What was I going to do in the resort? Watch you make out with Michelle?" I didn't wait for his reply and hung up.

Luke saw my upset face. "Wh-what happened?"

I didn't have a chance to answer because Percy called me again. "What now?" I asked in a more annoyed tone when i picked up.

"It's urgent! Tell me which mall you're at," he pleaded. "You know you don't want Mr. Chase getting mad at me either."

I sighed. That's right, I didn't want Dad suspecting that my marriage was not a marriage of love. "I'm at XXXO Mall."

"I'll be right there," Percy said, then hung up.

"Percy's coming here," I explained to Luke. "Don't mind him when he arrives. Stay here, please."

Luke nodded.

Soon, Percy arrived. He was a mess when I saw him. His black hair was disarranged, and sweat covered his forehead. His green eyes easily spotted my blonde head amongst the crowd. He ran towards me, not noticing Luke, which is good I guess.

"Do I look okay?" Percy asked, panting in between his words.

"Sure." I reached up and helped him pat down his messy hair. When I retreated my hand, it was wet with sweat. Yuck.

"Okay, good." Percy pulled out his phone. "I told Mr. Chase I would call him back. Now is the time." He pressed the FaceTime button.

Almost immediately, my dad picked up. His face immediately brightened up when he saw me with Percy. "Ah! Darlings!"

"How is it going, Mister. . .I mean Dad?" Percy responded with the sweetest tone. I felt Percy wrap his arm around my waist and subtly pull me closer to him. I knew he was doing that because my dad was watching us. That kelp brain's such a fake.

Dad began this long conversation with Percy about how Chase World was doing, which bored me. I sent a look to Luke, who was waiting patiently for me. He nodded back.

". . . and Annabeth?"

I turned back to Dad, who called my name. "What?"

"He wants to know if you like the Dominican," Percy whispered.

"Oh." I turned to look at Dad. "It's amazing here! It's so beautiful. Thanks, Dad. You're the best. You always know what I like."

Dad smiled after hearing that. "I always know what my daughter likes. See, I've helped you get married to Percy and you must be the happiest woman ever."

Hah. "Yeah, I love Percy," I lied.

"You guys are cute!" Dad commented. "Did you do anything special on your honeymoon?"

Hah.

"We went for a romantic dinner last night," Percy answered.

I tried not to look at Percy, that liar. We both knew that 'we' did not refer to me and him, but Michelle and him. I didn't want to think about what they did after their dinner either.

"I hope you enjoyed vacation so far. Can't wait to see you back next week!" Dad exclaimed. We said our goodbyes, and the call ended.

Percy sighed as he put his phone away. "Oh my god, I thought I was gonna die." He saw me gesturing Luke. "Who is he?" Percy asked.

"Why would I tell you?" I asked. I stepped away from Percy and thanked Luke for holding my shopping bags.

"Oh wait," Percy started. "He's the guy you were talking about right? What was his name again? Jonathan?" That wasn't even close.

"Luke," I corrected. "Luke, this is my friend, Percy. Percy, this is Luke."

"I'm not just Annabeth's friend, I'm also her husband."

"Oh, that's cool." Luke gave me a look displaying his disapproval towards Percy. "So, Annabeth, you said you wanted to check out that restaurant over there?"

I smiled, seeing Percy roll his eyes from the corner of my eye. "Yeah, let's go there." I ran over to Luke's side and we left Percy standing in the middle of the hall. He deserved it anyways.

* * *

 _Lots of you guys are telling me Percy's a jerk. Yeah, but he'll be really nice in the end...I PROMISE. Just bear with me for another few chapters and he actually turns to some cute, mushy guy._

 _Also a guest asked when my updates are, and I want to say that I decided to update every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday ~the mid afternoons! Look forward to it! Love y'all! ~jiminjamms_


	5. Coworkers

I sighed when I saw the stack of papers in front of me, all waiting to be completed. All I did was go on vacation for a week, and so much work had piled up.

That's right, I'm back from the Dominican Republic. The first several days were the best because Luke was there. Sadly, he left during the latter part of my vacation. Then, I was stuck with that idiot for the last four days. That kelp brain was probably bored too since Michelle also returned to San Francisco in the middle of the week.

Now, who was I going to ramble to? I missed Luke. Since he lives in San Francisco too, maybe I'll invite him for lunch one day or even show him where I live.

"Hey, do you know where Percy Jackson is?" I heard someone asked. My eyes widened when I recognized the voice. Was it really _Michelle?_ Curiosity made me turn around, and I saw that brunette strutting around the room, bothering all the workers. Am I the only kid annoyed by her?

I realized she was approaching my desk, so I immediately pretended I was busy with the paperwork on my desk. But she came up to me anyway, even though I was clearly busy (or maybe I'm just a bad actor).

"Hey, you know where Jackson is?" I heard her b*tchy voice. I swear, she sounded like she had her period every day.

"Nope," I replied, not making eye contact.

But Michelle easily figured out that it was me. Sucks to be blonde. " _Annabeth Chase?_ " Michelle said my name full of disgust.

"What is it?" I was still staring at my desk.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

B*tch, I'm the CEO's daughter. But I didn't say that, of course. "I work here," I replied as nicely as possible.

"Oh." She sounded disappointed like she was ready to kick me out of my own dad's office building.

"Percy's the chief ad manager of Chase World, did ya know?" Michelle was proudly boasting about Percy like it was _her_ husband. She can dream all she wants.

"Yeah, I know."

She looked surprised that I knew. "Oh. Then, uh, do you know where his office is?"

"First off, what are _you_ doing here?"

She smirked. "You didn't know? This is my new job, and I work under the advertisement part of the company. There's also this other kid that was hired. What was his name again? Jonathan?"

"Oh cool." I couldn't care less.

"No wait. . . His name is Luke!"

I turned around to look at her. "Luke Castellan?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Is he tall? Blonde? Blue eyes?"

Michelle continued nodding. "Stop trying to hit on random guys in the office. You should maybe try focusing on your own work." And she walked off.

I didn't care that she was super rude during that moment. All I could think about was Luke. He was somewhere in this building right now and I couldn't wait to see him! I excused myself to the bathroom and I silently hoped that I would bump into him.

"I wonder if I'll see him soon," I thought aloud as I turned the corner.

"Annabeth?"

I turned around. Luke was right behind me. Woah. "Luke! I'm so excited to see you here!"

He smiled back. "Yeah. If you need me, I'll be working at computer 1-114. Hit me up when you have free time."

My jaw dropped. "No way! I work at the computer next to yours!"

He put his thumbs up. "I guess you'll be stuck with me for some time."

I copied his gesture. "You bet!"

"And. . . Isn't Chase World's CEO your dad?"

I nodded. "Sorry I didn't tell you when we were still at Santo Domingo. I'm not the type to brag about my family's company."

He frowned. "I also saw Michelle earlier this morning. Is she. . ."

"Yeah."

Luke nodded. "Yikes." He stopped to hand me some of the papers he was holding. "Can you bring these to Percy for me? Your dad, Mr. Chase, wanted me to meet up with him."He paused for a moment. "You don't mind going off to Percy's office, right?"

"I don't. I know the building well, so I know where his office is. Don't worry." I waved to Luke and soon his figure disappeared as he turned the corner.

Then, I skillfully walked around the building until I found Percy's room. It wasn't hard to distinguish it from the other rooms. There was literally a large sign that had Percy's name and position on the door.

I raised an eyebrow when I saw the block on his door that read 'unavailable.' I compared it to his schedule that was also tapped on the door. He wasn't supposed to be busy right now. Maybe he had a sudden meeting or whatever.

Just as I was about to walk away, I heard voices from within.

"Babe, I know you're busy, but I miss you. How about let's go to lunch together tomorrow?"

I froze when I realized that it was the voice of the slut. What was _she_ doing in there? For God's sake, this is an office building, not a hotel. I was very tempted to continue listening to their conversation. So, I stayed there. Hehe.

"Michelle, you know I can't do that. I usually eat my lunch with the CEO."

"But, I want _you._ Boo. . ."

I felt like I could see through the door and see Michelle's arms wrapped around Percy and wrapping his life around her finger.

"No, Michelle. Please get back to work."

"Sh, Percy. Don't be so loud. If we're quiet enough, we can spend some time and not have anyone know. C'mon, I'll help you fix your tie and. . ."

I busted that damn door open. My predictions were right. Michelle was literally caressing Percy's chest and playing with his shirt button. They looked shocked at my presence. Surprise.

"Annabeth?" they chimed in unison. Chime? I meant growl.

It was a good thing that I had a legit reason to come by. "Luke wanted to give this to you." I didn't wait for Percy's permission and I walked inside the room. I threw the papers on his desk, and the stack fell apart. Not my problem now.

Michele scoffed. "What's your problem, woman?"

I rolled my eyes. " _My_ problem? Don't think I didn't hear that. Michelle, what are you doing here. This is not your house. Please leave Percy Jackson alone. He has work to catch up on."

I finally had them shut up.

I glared at Michelle. "Get out of here. Or else I'll make sure you're fired by tomorrow."

She walked up to me. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the daughter of Chase World's CEO. I'm Annabeth _Chase._ Now, get out of this room."

Michelle looked over at Percy, who was nodding. She frowned and strutted out the door. It felt good to see her leave.

"Thanks, Percy," I murmured.

"Ah, don't think we're friends. I just didn't want Mr. Chase getting mad at me for not doing my work." He picked up some papers that had fell. "Also, I'm taking Mr. Chase to a private dinner. Sorry I can't drive you home today."

"Fine." It didn't matter. Not that Percy drove me home because he loves me, but he wanted Dad to see the two of us going home together.

I left the room and started heading back to the computer labs. I found my own seat and Luke was already there.

"Luke!" I stuck my hand putt and he shook it. "Nice to have you here. The fact that you sit right next to me makes it even better."

He nodded but soon frowned. "Annabeth, are you okay? You look sad."

I raised an eyebrow. Did I really? I didn't even notice it.

"Why?" Luke's blue eyes pierced through me.

"I. . .I saw Percy and Michelle together."

"Percy and Michelle? Again?"

I hushed him. He was being too loud and there were other workers that didn't know my secret. Thankfully, Luke got the clue.

He sighed. "Sorry, I didn't know those two were together. If I went to Percy's office and saw those two making out, I would've done my karate." He threw his fists into the air, imitating the martial art.

I laughed. "Okay, Luke. Whatever you say." This is pretty much why Luke is my best friend right now. , Hey Luke."

"Yeah what."

"Percy's not coming home with me today. He's gonna come home late. So, you wanna check out my place?"

He smiled. "Sure."

* * *

 _Yuh~! School's finally over and more writing time for me! By the way, does a certain person come to your mind when you read these fanfictions, because when I write, a Korean actor called Lee Jong Suk pops into my head. Y'all should check him out because my family is his biggest fan loool._

 _Also, in case you missed the change, I'm going to upload Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays (not Sundays anymore)!_

 _And of course, thank you for reading! Your reviews, follows, and favorites drive me every day! Love y'all~jiminjamms  
_


	6. Truth or Dare

I took Luke around the house, showing him all the rooms and even the balcony. The workday has ended and Luke enjoyed himself by touring through my house. He often nodded of approval and commenting on the designs.

"And that's Percy's room." I pointed to the door far down the hall. I never passed by that room ever since I'd seen Michelle sharing the same bed as Percy. It gives me the worst images in my mind.

"Why don't you two share the same room?" Luke asked.

I scoffed. " _Me_ and Percy in the same room? I have an amazing room all to myself."

"Hey Annabeth."

"Yeah."

"Do you have any feelings for Percy?"

I froze. "I-I don't know. Maybe." I sighed. "Percy's really good looking and my dad really likes him. He's really nice to my dad and. . ."

"I'm not asking about your dad. I'm asking about _you."_

Yikes. Now that I think about it. . .Do I like Percy? "Nah," I finally replied. My answer felt weird, as if I was lying. No way, I can't possibly like Percy Jackson. Pft. Not anymore.

I turned to Luke. "Why'd you ask?"

"Ah, nothing." His gaze shifted somewhere else.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter if I like him. In eighty more days, his lawyer will file a divorce. Then, I'll never see that kid in my life. I won't see his girlfriend anymore, too. I heard him talking to Michelle about looking for another job, so he won't face my dad after the divorce."

"Won't you miss him?"

"Hah! No." The guilty feeling rose up my throat again. But I continued, "I would have the entire house to myself and I don't need to with about his life. I don't want Percy anyways, not after knowing he had been with some other girl."

Of course, Percy returned home just as I was so fired up. The front door creaked and closed. "Annabeth?" I heard Percy call.

I signaled Luke to follow me and we went down the stairs to the first floor.

"What?" I shouted.

"Bring this to the dining table. I got you some dinner."

I ran up to him and took the bag. I looked inside. I guess he went to some really nice Italian restaurant. "You coming to eat with us?

" _Us?_ " He looked around and saw Luke. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring Luke down. "Oh it's Jonathan."

Luke sighed. "It's Luke. Luke Castellan."

"Right." Percy awkwardly turned away from him to me. "What are you doing, Annabeth? Why are you bringing so many guys over?"

"Luke is the _only_ guy I've bought over. And don't complain about me until you stop making out with Michelle in front of my face."

Percy frowned. "It shouldn't matter whether or not I'm still dating Michelle. We both knew that after the hundred days are over, we'll pretend this marriage never existed. Why do you care so much anyways?"

He was right. Why did I always get so angry whenever I see Percy and Michelle together? It was almost as if I wanted Percy to myself. Haha, that's a funny thought.

"Whatever." Percy took the food bag back. "I was trying to be nice, but you just don't deserve it." He didn't give me or Luke another look, and ran up to his room. "Y'all can starve," he shouted from the top of the steps.

"Sorry," I mouthed when Luke caught my gaze.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yeah." Honestly, what was Percy's problem? Whatever. I changed the subject. "Are you hungry?" I led him to the kitchen and we rummaged through the fridge.

"I got this." Luke took out random contents from the fridge. "I hope you like quesadillas." He headed to the stove and threw the ingredients together. The end product looked like a mix between a taco and a burrito.

"It's really good," I commented when I took my first bite. I didn't think Luke would be much of a chef, but he was. "Let's take this to watch TV." He agreed, so I led him to my room to watch Victorious. It's super old, but I liked it.

Luke pointed at the palm trees at the scene. "Ah yes, Los Angeles. I heard it's pretty there."

"Yeah, I've never been there."

We continued commenting on the show even though our meal was finished and the sky had turned to a dark violet.

When Victorious finally finished, Luke took the water bottle that had previously been on my desk.

"One more thing before I leave," he announced.

Before Luke could explain, the door flung open. Standing at the doorway was Percy Jackson. He sure knows how to make an entrance. Percy wasn't wearing his suit anymore, and instead had a T-Shirt and joggers on. His hair, which was usually gelled back, was instead damp from a shower. Honestly, he looks so different. That kelp brain almost looks. . . _friendly._

Percy still had the bag from the Italian restaurant. He stuck it out to me. "You want it? I just warmed it up again. It's good food."

There was a long silence. In the end, I reached out to take it. "Thanks," I muttered. I opened the contents and the smell of the delicious pasta hit my nose. I turned to Luke, who gestured me to enjoy the meal myself. I love it when people make me feel like a fatass.

"Yo, Percy," Luke called. "We're gonna start a game. You wanna join?"

I was surprised that Luke invited him to play with us, but sure. I gulfed down the entree as Percy seated himself next to me. Just as I turned around to look at Percy, he used his fingers to comb back his dark, wet hair. Wow, that was sexy.

"Annabeth, you wanna start?"

I turned to Luke. What did he just say?

He pointed to the bottle on the floor. "We're playing spin the bottle," Luke explained. "You start."

I nodded and spun the bottle. The cap pointed at Luke. "Truth," he said.

I racked my head for an interesting question. "Are you a virgin?" I was always curious. He was several years older than me, so. . .

"Nah," Luke replied. "I broke up with that girl a long time ago." He then took the bottle and spun it, and as luck might have it, it pointed to Percy. "Percy, are _you_ a virgin?"

I noticed Percy stiffened. He gave me a glance, as if he kinda expected that I was a snake. But he quickly composed himself. "I'm not."

"Really?" Luke's blue eyes widened. He's such a great actor, I love him. "So, who did you do it with?"

"One of my girlfriends when I was in high school. You won't know her. She's from New York."

I felt

Luke pressed for me answers. "Is she pretty? Tall? What's her name and address?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess she's pretty sexy. She has really nice legs and voice. And. . .Hey, I'm supposed to spin the bottle now." He took out and the bottle pointed back to Luke. Percy smirked. "So Luke, who did you lose your V card to?"

Luke laughed. "She was my long time girlfriend. I knew her from my freshman year of high school and. . ."

I choked on my pasta. " _Freshman_ year of high school? Then when did you. . ."

"Freshman year of high school."

"Oh, wow." I resumed my eating as I watched Luke spin the object and point at me. "Dare!" I shouted. I pushed my food to the empty spot next to me, eager to hear of Luke's demand.

"Kiss me." There was a sly smirk on his face and his sky-colored eyes twinkled with mischief.

Percy cleared his throat just as I stood up. He grabbed onto my wrist, signalling me to not move. "Stay here," he ordered before turning to Luke. "Hey, Luke. You can't just tell my wife to kiss you. Give Annabeth another dare." Through his tone, I knew Percy didn't really like Luke. He sounded so passive aggressive, as if he's trying to protect something from Luke. Percy tightened his grip. "Annabeth, don't move."

I slowly nodded and sat down. That Percy Jackson, the party pooper.

Luke nodded. "Alright. Let's do some truths since I have no interesting dares."

I smiled. "Okay!" I tried to brighten up the atmosphere, but I could feel a tension between the men. Percy became much quieter, and there was a rigidness to Luke's voice.

"Are _you_ a virgin?" Luke asked.

I felt Percy gaze my way. Was he waiting for my response so he could mock me and find another thing to laugh about? "Yeah, I'm a virgin," I shyly admitted. It was embarrassing. I'm twenty-three years-old and I've never had sex before. My very own first kiss was on my wedding day to Percy Jackson. I'm not that romantic.

Luke chuckled. "Ah, it'll be okay, Annabeth." He pointed at the bottle. "Can I spin it again?"

I nodded. I didn't really care anyways. Luke spun it and it returned to Percy. Luke smiled. "So, Percy Jackson."

"What."

"Truth, right?"

"Sure."

"Do you like Annabeth Chase?"

* * *

 _Hi guys. It's almost 5 pm where I live and I forgot to upload earlier...whoops. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and I will be back very soon. Support is always welcomed! ~jiminjamms_


	7. Sick

I widened my eyes as I saw Luke. Did he just ask Percy the one question I never wanted to know the answer to?  
Just as I was going to casually change the topic, Percy answered.

"No."

I felt my heart shatter. I don't even know why. Like, why would I care so much about his answer? I already knew this "marriage" wasn't meant to last. Still, I was married to Percy Jackson, which is probably why I was so upset. I'm married to someone who doesn't love me.

Luke got pretty quiet too after sensing my sadness. He changed the topic and we continued playing the game. For the rest of the game, I played halfheartedly. I didn't care what was going on. I just wanted to screw off Luke's neck.

But maybe Percy's answer was for the better. I now knew that Percy has no feelings for me, so I should stop dreaming that his feelings would change, especially since he was already dating Michelle. I should be happy right now, right? I know the truth now.

But I wasn't.

As Luke left when night really settled in, Percy and I followed him down to the front door.

"Hope you had a good time," I said in the most monotonous way. I just couldn't get myself to cheer up.

Luke nodded and disappeared into the night.

I sighed as I turned around, looking for Percy. But he wasn't next me. Instead, I spotted his figure as he rummaged through the kitchen cabinets. He finally found what he was looking for, and soon, I heard a pop.

"What are you doing, Percy?" I shouted. That five year-old was always up to some weird sh*t.

There was a pause before he answered. "Nothin.'" Are all New Yorkers like him? Soon, he walled back to the living room with his prize. . . Wine. He gulped down a fifth of the bottle in one sip. He's not crazy to finish all that, right?

"Put that bottle down," I ordered after realizing he was gulping the wire down. Yeah, he's actually that crazy.

"No. Don't tell me what to do, Annabeth Chase."

I knew that wasn't a good sign. I walked up to him and tried to take that bottle away. "Give it to me!" I ordered. It sucked being short because Percy held it from my reach.

"It's Friday. Let me be me," that kelp head whined. When I finally gave up, he sat down at the couch and enjoyed himself.

I frowned. I've never seen Percy drink before. Who am I to judge? I've only known Percy for roughly three weeks. I sighed. I shouldn't care about him. If he gets drunk or sick from that wine, it's not going to be my f*cking fault. I already tried my best to stop that stubborn kid.

I left him downstairs and went upstairs to prepare myself for sleep. It was nearing midnight already. I showered, threw on my pajamas, and tucked myself to bed.

But I couldn't fall asleep. All I thought about was that one word. "No." I sighed. I couldn't believe I was still thinking about that. It's funny how two letters can drive you crazy.

Did Percy really hate me that much? Am I being a bad wife? Am I really that intolerable? These thoughts streamed through my head, leaving me wide awake.

The door swung open and light flooded in. "Annabeth."

It was Percy's voice. Not just that, but his voice was slurred and heavy. I turned myself to see him standing at the doorway. "Whaddya want?" I asked. "Also, can you f*cking stop barging in? This is the second time today!"

I saw him slowly nod. "I-I can't sleep," he whined.

"No one cares. I can't sleep either."

"I want to sleeeeeeep."

I sighed. "Okay, Sir Peter Johnson. What do you want me to do? You want me to do? You want your throne to sleep on? How about I hire a servant for you? What do you want, huh?"

"I want you."

My heart began racing. I saw his smile with the little light, and that smile melted me. I mentally slapped myself. He must be playing with me. I pointed at the exit. "Get outta here, Percy Jackson."

"I want you," he repeated. He started walking into my room without my permission. Alright, you little bastard.

As he approached, the strong smell of alcohol came with him. Gosh, that's so disgusting. I don't want to sleep next to that smell. "Get out," I repeated.

"No!" Percy was whiny and impatient. He stopped right in front of the bed and laid down on the floor. "Night," he chimed.

I gave him a weird look and ignored him. I laid back on the mattress. Guys are weird.

* * *

It tickled. I didn't know what it was, but it tickled. It's warm and damp and it kept on brushing against my neck.

My eyes fluttered open when I realized I couldn't sleep with the bothersome feeling. "Percy Jackson?"

Percy was sleeping on the spot next to me. I don't know when he moved from the floor to here. His smell of wine was still there. I can't sleep when I breathe that disgusting smell.

"Percy!" I used my knee to kick him. I must've kicked the wrong spot because he started groaning again and his hands moved to his crotch. Oops.

"Percy, are you okay?"

He didn't respond.

It was already morning, and the light from the balcony's glass doors made me realize that Percy's face was still red. Was it possible to stay drunk for an entire night? I placed my hand on his forehead and quickly retreated it from the heat.

Percy had a fever. Oh sh*t. I wasn't experienced in helping sick people. All I could do was watch. What should I do? Call the hospital? Give him medicine? I don't even think this house has a single pill of Tylenol. I touched Percy's forehead again. Yep, he definitely had a fever.

I started getting off the bed until I felt something at my wrist. It was Percy. His palm was clammy and I could see the sweat on his forehead.

"I want food," he mumbled.

Alright, I'll be nice to him just for today because he's sick. I went down to the kitchen, grabbed some blue cereal, and returned to my room. "I hope you like cereal."

Percy turned to face me, his green eyes half opened. "Yeah, anything's fine." His voice was coarse and low.

I stood there with the bowl of cereal, staring at him, and he stared back. "What?"

"What?"

I pointed to the bowl. "Get up. Did you expect me to feed you?"

"Yeah."

"You barged into my room last night. You're sleeping on my bed right now. Your sh*tty smell is all over my room. I don't want to feed you too."

He pouted. "I'm sick."

"Why?"

"You didn't give me a blanket last night and I was sleeping on the ground like your dog," Percy shouted. I didn't knew sick people were so loud. "It's your fault that I'm sick."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe if you weren't drunk, this wouldn't happen, alright? I tried stopping you."

"I'm sorry, Annabeth."

I felt blush rise up my cheeks. It was the first time I've heard Percy apologize to me, and it made me feel. . . special. "You can't say sorry now. It won't make you feel better." I placed the bowl of cereal in front of him. "Eat."

Percy did as he was told and slowly spooned the food into his mouth.

I sighed. "Do you want to go to the doctor? I'll get some medicine."

"No, don't go anywhere. Stay here. I'm sick."

Aww.

I mean. . .I'm just going to stay because he's sick and he might need me at any moment.

When he was finished, he handed me an empty bowl. "Here, wash it."

I gave him a look. "You do it. I already did so much for you today." I pushed the bowl back to him.

He frowned. "I'm sick!"

I rolled my eyes for the thousandth time. "Are you always going to use that as your excuse?"

"Maybe." He took the blanket and his himself under it. "I'm going to sleep."

What a b*tch. I hate fake people that make me do everything for them. I took the bowl and dropped it at the sink. I was going to make sure that Percy washes them when he felt better. Why would I wash his mess?

As I walked back upstairs, I heard a tune sound the hallway. It wasn't coming from my room, it was coming from Percy's room. Was my dad calling him for business? Well, dad didn't know Percy was sick.

I went inside Percy's (repulsive) room and spotted the device at the desk. The caller ID read 'Mami.'

I raised an eyebrow as I swiped the screen. I've never spoke to her before, so why not? "Hello, Mrs. Jackson."

"Annabeth Chase?!"

It wasn't Mrs. Jackson. It was Michelle. I picked up the phone.

"Annabeth Chase, what are you doing with Percy's phone?" she screamed over the line. She really needed to calm her tits.

"Percy's sick right now. I just helped him."

"Did he ask you to pick up his calls? I didn't think so. Take your hands off of my boyfriend's phone."

No problem. I ended the call in a flash. I can't stand her annoying voice anyways. I took the phone and bought it back to my room. Then, the most genius idea came to me. Why won't I try unlocking Percy's phone? I've always been curious about the contents inside. Percy's sleeping too.

I walked up to him and carefully uncovered his hand under the blankets. I stared at it for a while. It was the first time I've paid this close attention to his long, slim fingers and nicely rounded fingertips. His hands were cute.

I carefully placed his thumb over the phone's home button for it to scan its fingerprint.

There was a small buzz and a notification that popped up, saying it was a wrong fingerprint. I went through the two more of the fingers and the same thing happened.

Just as I was about to scan his fourth finger, his hand suddenly moved and grabbed the phone from my hands.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"What are you doing with my phone?" His face popped from the side of the blanket. His face looked sick and tired. He's probably sick and tired of me.

"N-nothing." What a lie.

"Stop trying to unlock it. I'm trying to sleep," he complained, his voice weary.

"W-wait." My eyes rounded. "You didn't sleep the entire time?"

He nodded. "I couldn't fall asleep. Make me fall asleep."

"How?"

"A kiss."

I gulped and. . .

Percy smirked. "Just kidding."

Way to play, Percy Jackson.

He shrunk back into his blankets and became quiet.

Good. I was tired of hearing his complaints. I reached for the remote to turned on the TV to watch Adventure Time. Yeah, that's my favorite cartoon. I stared at the screen, not realizing the hours that were passing by. Soon, my eyelids felt heavy and eventually, my exhaustion overwhelmed me.

* * *

 _To all my American readers, HAPPY JULY 4th! Even if you're not American or if you're not celebrating, hope yall are going to have a great day!_

 _Reviews, favorites, and follows are always welcomed and I DO read all of them. I just haven't been replying lately (Sorry :(), but I saw you guys talking about the cliffhanger. LOL You guys are so funny and I'm so sorry that this FF ever happened. ~jiminjamms_


	8. Midnight Kiss

_jiminjamms here! Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday because I was busy! Hope you understand and hope y'all love this chapter. Also, if chica-flick is reading this, I had a shoutout to you in the review section, but I want to say, thank you for your continued support!_

 _Reviews, favorites, and follows are highly appreciated. Or maybe, tell me what you've been doing this summer! 'Till SUNDAY (because I messed up the schedule oops). Love y'all! ~jiminjamms_

* * *

 _(Several Hours Later)_

"Annabeth!" I heard someone call. What did Percy Jackson want from me _now?_ He rocked my body, hoping I would move. B*tch, I'm already awake.

My gray eyes shot open, and I must've scared him because he flinched. "Oh oh oh, I'm sorry." He retreated to his little den and acted like nothing happened.

"You woke me up. Now whaddya want?"

"It's almost 12."

" _A.M.?!_ " I looked outside. Sure enough, it was so dark outside. Whoops.

"Annabeth, someone was calling you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I stood up from my seat.

"Don't call back."

I turned to him. "What? Why?"

"It was your dad. I don't wanna be disturbed by a call. I'm trying to get some _handsome_ sleep here, or else I'm gonna be ugly tomorrow morning." He smirked, just like how he always did, but he looked especially arrogant. His face was so red too. Stupid drunkards.

"He's my dad. I'm not going to just dub him." I started walking to my phone placed at the nightstand. Who gives a shit on what Percy wants to do.

"Annabeth, wait!" Percy shouted. "I'm sick. Take care of me." There was a long pause. He shifted his gaze downwards when he realized he was looking at me too long.

I rolled my eyes. Percy always needed to get what he wanted, so I sat back down even though my dad's caller ID appeared on my phone screen again. I went up to it to shut my phone off. Silence feels great, honestly.

"Also. . ." Percy started.

I gave him an annoyed look. "What the f*ck do you want now." He acted more like a helpless kid, not a twenty-three year old husband.

"I want to shower."

I pointed at the bathroom. "Help yourself."

"I'm sick."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Can you. . .bring a bucket of water and help me?"

Honestly, there's a lot of things wrong with him, because before I knew it, the pity I had for him led me to return back to the room ten minutes later with exactly what he ordered. I placed the bucket at the bedside and drowned a towel in the cold water.

"Here, Percy."

Percy didn't respond because he was already sound asleep. Why is he like this? I grabbed his arm from under the blanket and released my grip instantly. His skin was burning to the touch. He wasn't kidding when he said he was sick. Sighing, I uncovered his arm and gently placed the towel over his arm.

I rubbed his arm with the towel and I even wiped his slim fingers. As I went up to his shoulders, I kept noticing his firm biceps. Wow. Wait, I sounded like a pervert. I mentally slapped myself and cleaned his other arm. Should I take off his shirt and help him wash his.

"Arg."

I was started by the voice. It felt so weird because it was as if he read my mind. Percy started squirming and soon he removed his shirt, revealing his defined abs. . .Oh my god.

He threw the shirt at my face. Surprisingly, he smelled pretty good like Downy.

"I'm sweaty," he complained. Thank god he had a tank top on. Then as if nothing happened, he fell back asleep.

I sighed. I threw the towel in the water tub.

I quickly showered and placed myself at the spot next to Percy. What happened to cleaning Percy up? I really don't care anymore. He can clean himself!

I hate you, Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **(PERCY'S POV)**

"Umph." I turned uncomfortably onto my side before moving again. I was hot, sweaty, and panting. I kicked the blanket off of me. My eyes shot open and all I saw was the night's darkness.

 _Why does this place smell so weird?_

 _No wait, out smells pretty good like perfume. Yeah, it smells good. It kinda reminds me of how Michelle smells, so fragrant. . . Am I in Michelle's room? I dont remember anything that happened last night._

I turned my head to the side and I spotted a figure sleeping next to me. I smiled to myself, thinking it was Michelle.

I crept up to her side and breathed her scent. She smelled especially sweet tonight. I wrapped my arms around her waist and took in more of the intoxicating fragrance. She was really warm, and I might be sweating like some crazy kid, but I didn't mind it right now.

I felt her squirm a little and I loosened my hold a little. "Sorry, baby. Do you feel better now?" I whispered. I took the silence as a response.

I turned her a little so she could face me, though I couldn't see anything because it was actually pitch black. Still, my hand crept up to her face and slowly caressed her cheeks. I felt her warm breath against my skin. It felt good.

My thumb lowered a bit and I stroked her plump, moist lips. It felt a little different tonight. _Did I go to her house? Did she put on some chapstick before she slept? I really, really don't remember. Ah, I honestly can't think straight._ But there was only one thought in my mind.

I wanted to kiss her.

I slowly leaned in until I felt her cold lips against mine. I knew she was sleeping, but she responded to my kiss by pressing deeper into it. I felt so happy. I wished I could stop time just to enjoy the feeling of my stomach turning and my heart racing like a kid. Smiling, I bit her lower lip, drawing a low moan from her.

Hold up. This wasn't Michelle's voice.

It was Annabeth's.

I could recognize her voice after hearing her nag at me a million times.

My eyes widened as I pulled back a little.

 _I'm sorry, Michelle_ , I thought to myself, because for some reason. . .

I kissed Annabeth again.

* * *

"Percy Jackson, get the f*ck off of me!" I heard Annabeth's voice shout. I quietly moaned in protest. But it didn't take long for her to get my attention because I felt a hard, cold slap on my left cheek.

"The hell is wrong with you," I mumbled back, caressing my pained cheek.

I probably shouldn't have said anything because that stupid Annabeth slapped me again. Boi, does that b*tch know that it hurts like hell?

I slowly opened my eyes.

Oh, no wonder she f*cking hated me right now. I was basically lying on top of her, my head lying on her boob. Oops.

I sat up and ruffled my hair. I glanced at myself from the mirror hanging from the wall. _Well, good morning, handsome,_ I thought to myself.

I felt a hard object hit the back of head. Ow. I turned around and saw Annabeth, grinning widely.

"Serves you right, seaweed brain."

I snorted. Seaweed brain? Who the f*ck calls someone that?

"Whaddya want?" I asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Especially after my nice nap on your tits," I replied, which earned me another object thrown at me. Man, that girl is _wild._

"Watch how much you drink next time," she said, her stern, gray eyes boring holes into me.

I scoffed. "What are you talki. . ." I froze.

Like a f*cking huge tsunami, all the events from last night hit me. I remembered everything from the shots I kept gulping down to waking up to take my shirt off to the k-k-ki. . .Gah, I can't!

Annabeth quickly realized there was something wrong. "What happened?"

I gulped. "Y-y-you don't happen to remember anything about me, uh, last night that was especially. . .weird of me? Something, you wouldn't have expected me to do." I was carefully trying to say the "kiss" word. Not in front of her!

She thought for a moment and when I saw the gloom on her face, I knew I was f*cked. "Percy, did you think I would've forgot?" Her tone raised. Oopsies.

"I'm s-so sorry! Ah! Don't kill me!" I shielded my head in case she was gonna throw another thing at me.

But she didn't. Instead, giggles filled the air. I carefully unshielded myself and I saw Annabeth laughing loudly as she hugged her stomach. _Oh no, is she thinking of some devious plan to destroy me?_ I've never seen her laugh so. . .genuinely.

The blonde pointed at me. "You actually bought it, you retard. I actually don't know what you're talking about, but you thought I did!" She laughed a little more. "You should've seen your face." She widened her eyes and dropped her jaw, mimicking me.

That was kinda cute.

But I frowned. "I don't look that hideous, wise girl," I retorted. I sighed a breath of relief.

Honestly, why is Annabeth like this?


	9. Tired

_I usually don't write in Percy's POV; it's just an occasional matter. I'm also starting to write my at the top just because. See y'all Tuesday! ~jiminjamms_

* * *

 _ **(PERCY'S POV**_ _cont._ _ **)**_

I was feeling nice so I also helped Annabeth by pouring her a glass of milk. She nodded in approval.

"So what were you saying again?" I asked as I sat down.

We were talking about me being sick last night. I still had a slight cold, so I was wearing a lot of layers even though Not gonna lie, I kinda feel bad about making her take care of me. But she is my wife, right? Husbands can boss their wives around. _Stop making excuses,_ the back of my head told me.

"Nothing," she replied. "Bottom line is," Annabeth pointed to the kitchen cabinets, "No more wine for you. I'm not gonna take care of you again," she declared and I pouted. She continued to shake her head. C'mon, I was actually trying to be last night. How was she not going to let me drink again?

Good thing I only had, like, seventy-eight days left.

I took my breakfast and took it to the couch. I knew it was rude of me, but out felt so awkward to be eating with Annabeth. It's not that she's a really messy eater or anything, but none of us talk at the dinner table.

In the middle of my food, I headed the doorbell ring. "I'll get it, " I announced and walked to the front door.

I opened it and there was Michelle. I smiled and low key scanned her from head to toe. She was wearing a very revealing dress and it hugged her body in the _best_ places. From her long, dark hair to her well toned calves.

"What is it, baby?" I asked. I noticed her hands were crossed in front of her chest and she was frowning.

"Percy," she squeaked. She threw her arms around me. "Are you okay? I heard you were sick last night, babe? Did that Annabeth girl touch you?"

I was taken aback by the loads of questions she threw at me. "I'm still kinda sick right now. Don't worry though. I'll be vibe by tomorrow and I'll be going to work."

She smiled. "That's good."

I stared into her brown eyes and slowly leaned into her face to give her a nice, reassuring kiss.

Until something hit the back of my head again.

I turned around to see Annabeth, obviously not happy. "Stop," she said with a stern voice. She looked even angrier when her eyes laid on Michelle.

The blonde pointed to my brunette doll. "Why the f*ck are you here?"

"Why do you need to know?" Michelle retorted. "Idiot."

"Sorry, did you just call yourself?" Annabeth answered back. She froze and looked at me. Her face was a mix of emotions. _What she thinking about?_ I thought to myself. Before I got my answer, she angrily stomped up to the second floor and it was followed by a loud _Slam!_

I frowned. I remembered the frown she had on her face right now. Was she mad at me? Did I do something?

Michelle clung onto my arm. "Percy," she whispered into my voice seductively. "Don't think about her, alright. She's just a little coo-coo in the head. Heh, dumb blondes."

"Don't say that," I shot back. "If there's anyone that's dumb that'd be you." Oh man, I got so triggered when Michelle talked about Annabeth like that.

When I tried to get away from her grip, she just clung onto me tighter.

"Babe, don't just go yet," she said. Her hand crept up to the button on my shirt and unbuttoned it. And the next button. And the next.

"I want you today, Percy," she whispered and kissed me on the back of my neck. I held back a groan. She really knew what I liked.

She felt her smirk against my skin. "Baby, f*ck me today."

Sh*t. I felt my _friend_ harden down there.

"Percy, let's go to your room again," she murmured behind my ear. She pulled on the collar of my shirt and kissed me.

But I didn't kiss back.

So she kissed me again and again.

But I didn't move a muscle.

Michelle pushed me away in embarrassment. Her eyes widened. "Babe, w-w-what is it? Why won't you kiss me back? Kiss me back!"

I sighed. "I dont think that's right." I got a stinging slap.

"What do you mean _not right_? Percy, I'm your girlfriend! By the time your stupid deal with that girl is over, you'll be marrying me!"

"I don't know. I'm just not feeling it today." I led Michelle over to the door.

"It's that Annabeth girl isn't it?"

I looked at her. "Huh?"

"That kid did something to you last night!"

"Calm down. We'll talk about this on another day, alright?" I closed the door and it never felt so quiet.

Now, where was Annabeth?

* * *

 _ **(ANNABETH'S POV)**_

"That Percy Jackson!" I shouted into my pillow. More tears streamed onto my face. "Why does he hate me so much? Why can't he treat me like a normal wife?"

I blankly stared at my desk. Percy Jackson, do you really think I'm _that_ stupid? I thought he would be smarter, but I guess he really had kelp stuffed in his head instead of brain cells.

* * *

... _Flashback..._

 _I squirmed as I tried to release myself from something that was wrapped around my waist. When that didn't work, I woke up in annoyance. It was the dead of night, and I have no clue what time it was. Judging from the darkness, I guessed it was two or three in the morning._

 _My hands lowered and I felt strong, sturdy arms around me. Hold up, was this that_ jerk, _Percy? What was he doing? He's holding on to me so tight._

 _I felt him loosen his grip a bit. "Sorry, baby. Do you feel better now?" he whispered behind my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Baby? Since when did he ever call me baby?_

 _He moved me a little so I was facing him better. His hands crept up the side of my body and stroked my cheek, then my lips. He stopped for a moment, as if he was thinking about something._

 _I felt his breath approach me and my eyes widened. Before I protested, Percy's warm lips landed on mine's. He angled his head to press his lips deeper into my cavern. I could faintly taste the wine he drank earlier. I didn't know what I liked more, his lips on mine or the addictive taste of the alcohol. I loved it all._

 _Suddenly, he bit my lower lip and I released a low groan, both in pain and in pleasure. He pulled away from me._

Oh sh*t. Did I do the wrong thing?

 _I got my answer when he kissed me again, making me even more surprised. His tongue went deeper in my mouth, and this time, when he bit my lower lip, I didn't make a peep._

 _My blood was rushing to my cheeks. I've never kissed anyone this passionately before. I knew I was supposed to stop Percy before he took it too far, but I laid frozen as his arm wrapped me closer to him._

 _When he pulled away again, I can't deny I was bit disappointed he didn't kiss me again. Instead, his hand stroked my cheek, then my hair. He curled my blonde locks around his finger._

" _Annabeth. . ." he sighed in the most romantic way which made my heart shake. He kept on repeating my name over and over, until his voice disappeared and all I heard were low snores._

* * *

I sighed. After seeing with Michelle this morning, what was last night supposed to mean? Geez, I thought I gave Percy enough hints about that I knew _exactly_ what he was talking about in the morning. He's just plain stupid.

Am I nothing to him?!

"Oh, God!" I shouted in frustration.

"Yeah, that's my name," a familiar voice said.

I rolled over in my bed and I froze when I saw Percy standing by the door.

I screamed.

"I told you not to barge into my room anymore!" I shouted. "Thanks for scaring the living sh*t outta me, seaweed brain!"

He leaned against the door frame. "Hey, just lock your door next time."

I peered into hallway and I didn't see a certain b*tch. "Where's Michelle?"

"Oh, I just sent her home."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Eh, no big deal. I'm tired today." He walked up to my bed and pushed me to one side of the mattress and laid on the other side.

Doesn't he realize I hate him right now? The thought of his b*tch clinging on to Percy made me shudder. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping," Percy replied.

I was going to protest but he placed a finger in front of my lips. "Sh," he smirked. "I'm tired."


	10. Invitation

_Back with another chapter! I just want to say that I'm actually finished writing with my entire "100 Days" story and I hope you guys are anticipating its upload as much as I am! Of course, thank you for all readers! As of now, I have 3.5k views. Also, I have 2.5k views from the month of July alone, which is the highest monthly views I've gotten, even though we're not even halfway through the month! Thank you so so so so much! ~jiminjamms_

* * *

"Hello, dad!" I heard Percy shout into his FaceTime video with my father. Percy's annoying voice was approaching me so I could get in the video too.

"How's my Annabeth doing today?!" my dad said on the other line when he spotted me.

"Great," I answered. But my voice was anything but great. I was tired and worn out. I just woke and the weekend wasn't even close. It was Friday evening, but it felt it like it was going to be an extra long stretch.

Meanwhile, Percy was happy as ever. He's been feeling better thanks to how much I took care of him over the past week.

"Dears," my dad started. "Why don't you two come over to the Chase residence tonight? It's your special day?"

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "It is?"

I was just as confused.

"Yeah! Don't you guys remember! It's the 8th of July today!" My dad got even more frustrated when we still didn't get the hint. "Percy, Annabeth, it's your one month wedding anniversary!"

"It is?" Percy repeated. "I-I mean, I was just testing you, Mr. Chase - I mean, Dad."

"How could you guys forget your own wedding anniversary?" Dad sounded pretty disappointed. Truth is, Percy and I really didn't care. Haha, I forget I'm married sometimes.

"Anyways," Dad continued, "Come over tonight, alright? I already got a chef to help us cook some delicious dinner! You guys will not want to miss out!" He sounded so excited. "I got so many nice surprises for you! A lot of people will be there! Your cousins, my colleagues, my old friends and classmates. Of course, your mom will be there too!"

A gloomy cloud descended on me. "I told you this so many times, Dad. She's my stepmother."

Dad shook a finger at me. "Don't talk to me like that, missy. I've discussed this with you! We are a family!" I knew it was kind of hard for Dad every time I mentioned that my real mother isn't by our sides, so I let it slip.

Percy cleared his throat to make it less awkward. "When should we go?"

"Arrive by eight, alright?"

"Alright."

* * *

 _...Several Hours Later..._

"This or this?" Percy showed me two suits he had, asking me to pick one. Both were dark, had white stripes, and were the same length too. What was the difference?

"That one," I randomly blurted.

"Alright." He ran back into his room to put on the outfit. Look at that try-hard. Every time he presents himself in front of my father, Percy makes sure to dress up really nicely. But when he's at home. . .I glanced at the T-shirts and jeans lying in front of his room.

I walked over to my closet. Whatever. I picked up a hoodie and shorts and decided that as my outfit. Beautiful! I changed into them and admired how casual I looked in the mirror. I dabbed a bit of foundation and lipstick and POW! I look so friggin' amazing.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy shout.

I opened the bathroom door and looked into my room. "What." Percy was walking around my room. Tch, can't that kid learn to knock for once?

He turned to face me. His jet black hair was neatly combed to the side, his tie laid nicely tied on his chest, and his green eyes. . .oh! his green eyes pierced into my soul. Anyone would say that he was one handsome, young man. It makes me glad I'm married to such a good looker. But his dark eyebrows soon knitted in disapproval.

"You can't wear that." he said.

"Wear what?" I pointed at my hoodie. "This?"

"Yeah. Go wear what girls wear. High heels and those dresses? Yeah, wear those."

I frowned. "Young man, I'm not trying to kill myself in the middle of a party. Those heels and those tight dresses are going to put me in the hospital by the end of the night." For all boys out there, you don't understand the pain of being a girl.

"Doesn't matter," Percy said. He pointed at his suit, fresh and crisp. "Handsome men," he said, obviously referring to himself, "only go to parties with beautiful girls. No one's going to know you're my wife if you're just wearing that." He made a face of disgust and headed to my closet. He picked out a short, open-back dress. He smirked, and I don't even want to know the perverted thoughts running in his mind right now.

"No way," I protested. Everyone's going to think I'm a slut.

I carefully watched Percy as he approached me in case he was going to pull one of his dirty tricks. A devious smile was plastered on his face. He leaned down and played with my blonde hair. "Wear it," he ordered loud and clear.

"Or else?"

"I'm going to tell Mr. Chase that you've been. . .you know, dating Luke."

I rolled my eyes. "You know that Luke and I are just friends. You can't frame me.'

"Yeah, but your dad doesn't know that. Guess who's going to be the bad girl then. Let's be honest for a moment, Annabeth. You might be Mr. Chase's daughter but who does Mr. Chase trust more, huh?"

I scowled. "F*ck you."

"Anytime, baby girl," he chuckled. He handed me the dress and left me to change.

By the time, I slipped on the dress, I knew I couldn't look at the mirror any longer. I looked like I was selling my whole body and the fact that my whole back was revealed troubled me so much. Not that I looked ugly in it.

But I had a horny husband.

When I opened the door, I saw Percy slowly lick his lips at me. Embarrassed, I took a shawl but of course, he stopped me. "Just leave yourself as is. No one will be able to take their eyes off of such a sexy lady like you."

My face flustered from the compliments. I didn't know if Percy was playing around or not, but it made my heart race to hear those words.

He didn't hold my hand or anything when we were heading to the Chase residence. In fact, much of our journey went on in silence. He held the door for me and helped me carry my purse, which is super gentlemanly of him.

Suddenly, a thought came across my head as I got off the car. "Is, um, Michelle coming?"

Percy smiled. "Yeah!"

"Didn't you and Michelle, uh, get in a fight last weekend?"

He was silent for a moment. "Oh that? That was nothing."

Weirdly, my heart sank a little. Just a little. I know it's mean of me, but I had hoped that Percy and Michelle were still mad at each over the fight. Instead, they made up really quickly, to my surprise and disappointment.

As we approached the large house, we could already hear the loud music booming from the inside. I opened the door and a receptionist came up to me. He was a bit taller than Percy and was extremely handsome. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and well-built, I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive. He gave me a wink when he approached me and my stomach did a flip. I guess wearing this open-back dress isn't that bad after all.

Percy reached for my hand and I quickly gave him a What are you doing? look. But he just smiled in response.

The receptionist smiled brightly. Oh gosh, my heart. "Hello, miss. You're looking great for the party tonight."

"I'm her husband."

The receptionist and I turned to Percy with confused looks. But the receptionist ignored the random comment and continued. "May I know your affiliation with Mr. Frederick Chase? I need to check it off on the guest list."

I smiled. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

The receptionist looked shocked. "R-really? Oh! Miss Chase, sorry I didn't recognize you at first glance! W-wow, nice to meet you! I'm Jason Grace, pleasure to meet you." He stuck out his hand.

Before I took it, Percy's hand grabbed it and shook it for me. "I'm her husband," he repeated, louder this time.

"Sorry, Jason," I awkwardly said as I dragged Percy's hand away from the receptionist.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Chase," he said. He pointed at the end of the hall. "That way to the party room."

As I walked off with Percy, I lightly punched his arm. "Hey, Peter Johnson, what what that for?" I was obviously not pleased that Percy treated Jason so rudely.

Percy scoffed. "Don't you know, Annabeth? You don't know if that guy is going to take advantage of you or not. If I wasn't here, he probably would've led you into a sus room and bam! Geez, don't you know how to recognize those types of people when you see one?"

I frowned. "Hey, that guy is so nice! He knows that I'm Frederick Chase's daughter."

"Yeah, but," he glanced at my dress. "He said you look good tonight."

"What a whiny little jerk!" I complained. Like that, we bickered on our way to the party room.


	11. The Night Out

_Thank you for everyone's many reviews over the past 2 days. Y'all know who are! I am always grateful for the amount of support I get! Also, its so amazing that I got 1000 views in two days! Like, WOW! I love y'all! ~jiminjamms_

* * *

When I pushed the heavy doors open, the crowd turned their heads to Percy and I. When Dad said he invited some friends and family, I didn't think he'd mean he invited about a hundred of them. I could tell all the girls were admiring Percy and a blush crept up my cheeks when I realized lots of boys were looking at me too.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson!" the host announced with the mic in his hand. "Happy one-month anniversary!" The crowd placed their hands together to applaud.

I awkwardly smiled. Oh man, this is so embarrassing.

"Let's go," Percy instructed. He hooked my arm around his and started to walk, so the crowd just resumed to their normal partying. Percy led me to my dad's table.

"Dad!" Percy shouted to get my father's attention and ran over to him.

"Woah, Mister Jackson." My dad was smiling brightly. "You sure are fancy tonight. Look at me, even I'm not wearing a tux. In fact, no one's wearing such fancy things tonight like you and Annabeth. But you guys sure stole the show when you two walked in."

I shifted on my gaze and it landed on my stepmother. Not my ideal view, to be honest. Still, I gave her small wave. In return, she gave me look of disgust, probably because of my extremely revealing outfit. This is why she would forever remain my stepmother, and nothing more.

"Annabeth!"

I craned my neck. It was the host. He looked like he was stressing out. I looked at his name tag. Grover.

"Annabeth, get Percy and come to the center of the dance floor," Grover ordered.

"Why?"

"Let's just say, the party has some special events for you two." The way Grover said it was pretty sus, but I grabbed Percy and followed Grover.

"What happened?" Percy asked, and I repeated exactly what Grover said.

Grover stopped in front of a table that had a box of Pocky, a Japanese snack. Oh yay food. Food means good things. I reached for the box but Grover stopped me. "No, not yet."

"What? Then when?"

"Right now." Grover turned on the microphone in his hand. "Alright ladies and gents, looks like you're having some great times tonight. But right now, I want y'all to gather around me."

They did. People started surrounding me as they stared at Percy and I. Very uncomfortable, indeed.

Grover smiled. "Ok, ladies and gents. We're going to do what's known as the Pocky challenge, and with one Pocky stick, two people will finish it by starting on opposite ends."

I frowned. "Wait what?"

Grover took one Pocky stick out and placed one end into Percy's mouth. He pointed to the other end. "You start here."

I began to realize how much trouble I was in. I approached Percy, and the gap between our faces was starting to become very, very small. I carefully took the other end of the Pocky. My gaze shifted to Percy and I saw him smirk. That creep. I rolled my eyes.

In response, his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We were so close, I could feel heat radiating from his body.

"Let's start!" Grover announced through the mic, leading to intense stares towards Percy and I.

I stood there, confused, but still holding on to my end on the Pocky in my mouth. Soon I saw Percy, inching closer and closer to my face. Oh sh*t, why he was getting closer to me? And that smirk was killing me.

Before I knew it, something warm was pressing against my lips. His eyes were closed as he tilted his head, but my eyes were bulging out of my sockets. My hands landed on his chest to push him away already, but his hold on my waist was much stronger. Only when he was out of breath did he break away.

The crowd roared. Grover complimented the two of us, then allowed everyone to continue partying. The crowd astound us started to break up.

Still, blush formed on my cheeks. What just happened? I swallowed the Pocky in my mouth. "Wh-what was that for?"

"That's the point of the game, idiot." Percy released me from his embrace. "I bet you liked that kiss, didn't you?"

"N-no."

"You suck at lying." He grinned arrogantly.

Whatever. I felt like our kiss during the middle of the night was more meaningful.

Percy pointed at someone. "Isn't that your boyfriend?"

I followed his gaze. "What boyfriend? Oh it's Luke! Luke!" I called.

The blonde heard me and smiled when he saw me. His smile was sadder. I approached him. "Hey, Luke, how's it going? I didn't know you were coming to the party tonight."

Luke scratched his head. "Yeah, I didn't think I would either. I got a last minute party invite from your dad just this afternoon, and I came because I heard you were going to be here. I wouldn't miss out a chance to see my friend!" He began to look gloomy. "I kinda wish i didn't came, though."

"Why?"

He forced a smile. "Don't worry about it, Annabeth! Oh, you and Percy were really hot during that whatever game, by the way." There was a hint of passive aggression in his voice. "You guys are a great couple."

"Luke, you know we're not. You're like, the only person who know about the. . . you know.' I lowered my voice. "The divorce coming up soon."

"Okay. You guys seem pretty close though," Luke commented. "Well. I'm going home now. I'll see you another time." Then, he just left.

What's gotten into him?

"Annabeth!"

I turned around to see my dad. He motioned me to come over to his table, so I did. Percy already sitting there.

"What is it, Dad?"

He smiled, revealing the wrinkles at the end of his eyes. "Let's have a talk first."

I sat at the seat next to my father. "What's up?"

"Let's get serious."

"Okay."

"Where are my grandchildren?"

"Dad!" I playfully smacked his arm. "Geez, did you expect me to have a kid already? I've only been married to Percy for a month, right?"

My dad frowned. "I know you both are busy with work, but during the night don't you two have time for. . .uh, you know."

"Sex?" Percy finished.

"Yeah. C'mon, you should get a kid early. Besides, I want to see my grandkids. Look, kids, I already bought baby clothes. And we can even reuse the baby clothes Annabeth used many, many years ago."

"No thanks. I'm not into having kids," I bluntly stated."But Annabeth. . ."

"Dad, I know you meant what you said with good intentions, but I'm an adult and Percy and I can decide to do what we want to do," I answered. "Plus, go worry about my step-mother and half-brothers instead of me."

"Stop calling them that! They have names!" My dad scolded.

I rolled my eyes when I saw my stepmother approach the table. "Whatever you say, Dad." I got off my seat and headed to the bar.

"Hey there, beautiful." The bartender sent me a wink. I glanced at his nametag, which read Leo. "What would you like tonight?" he asked.

"Give me your best shot."

I don't know how long at stayed at the bar, but it must've been a pretty darn long time because people were starting to leave the party. I stood up from my seat, my head spinning and my vision all messed up.

But I did see a hand reach out for me. "C'mon, Annabeth, let's go home."


	12. Drunk

_Lol, I'm late again because I've been editing the FF and being lazy instead! I'm so sorry! AHHHH~_ _Also, I realized that sometimes fanfiction deletes words in my docs. I've never read my stories on FF, but because of that, I didn't notice my mistakes! GRRR!_

 _Thanks for all of your support while I was gone though! ~jiminjamms_

* * *

 _ **(PERCY'S POV)**_

"Thanks for talking with me today, Dad. I'll see you on Monday!" I waved Mr. Chase a goodbye and got up from my seat. Now, where the hell was Annabeth? She's so awkward around her own family, so she decided to run off to somewhere else. Many people left already since our was already midnight, so I was luckily able to stop the blonde at the bar in the corner of the party room.

"Annabeth!" I called out. Doesn't she see all these guys staring at her? That girl can't protect herself! I kinda regretted forcing her to wear that dress now.

I ran up her. I took off my blazer and placed it on her so those disgusting perverts can go f*ck themselves.

"C'mon, Annabeth, let's go home."

She looked so wasted and I don't even know if she was thinking in her right mind anymore, so I gave her my arm for support. I led her out of the party room and through the halls.

"L-let go of meeee," her voice was slurred and she pronounced each word slowly.

I scoffed. She was the person who told me not to drink anymore, so I didn't. But she should look at _herself_.

She tried to yank herself away, but I grabbed her tighter. Based on the heavy smell of alcohol, she must have had many shots.

I took her by her hand and we walked out of the building. I froze.

"Michelle?" I called. Michelle was in front of the gates _kissing_ someone very familiar. What was his name again? Jonathan? No, wait, it's Luke. I felt my blood boil.

I placed Annabeth on the porch before running to them. I pushed the two away and grabbed Luke by his collar. "What are you doing?" I growled.

Luke's eyes widened with fear. "It's not me." He pointed to Michelle. "It was her."

I let go of Luke and turned to Michelle, who had her arms crossed in front of her chest. "N-no. It can't be. Michelle, why are you. . ."

She walked up to me and slapped me. "Now you know how I felt, Percy Jackson. I hate you. "

"Wh-what?" I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"I was at the party, bastard. Guess you had some fun kissing that dumb blonde, right?"

"No, it's not how it seems. Mr. Chase was there and I couldn't let him down."

"The hell is wrong with you, Percy? I hate you. I hate you. I hate you! Don't you talk to me ever again!" she screamed. She turned her back and then disappeared.

My hands went to my face. "What have I done?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Luke.

"It's kinda your fault, man. I don't know what to say."

"Yeah, I figured out that much."

"Percy, your wife is lying on the porch, drunk and tired. You should go take care of her." He patted my shoulder and he too left me.

I sighed. I kicked the ground. My life is an actual mess. I walked up to Annabeth, who was sleeping on the ground. I picked her up. Ah, why is she so heavy? I unlocked the car and threw her in the front seat.

I started the engine and started to drive. The rocking of the car must have woken her up, because she began staring at me.

"What is it?" I wasn't in the mood for her games right now.

"Hey, handsome," she suddenly said. She leaned dangerously close to me. "I want you," she whispered. "Tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up."

"C'mon baby, take me tonight." She began to cackle. "All I want is you."

I knew it was the worst timing in the world, but no man can stop their boners when they're turned on.

I'm driving, I have a drunk girl whispering into my ear, and my **** is so hard right now.

Oh my god. What the hell do I do.

* * *

 _ **(ANNABETH'S POV)**_

"Umph." I turned around under the blanket. The light was streaming in and I was bothered by it. I opened my eyes. "Ah!" I screamed. Percy was sitting in the chair in front of me, his arms crossed.

Here's the weirdest part; he didn't have his shirt on.

He just had a towel wrapped around his waist. Woah, I've never seen his abs before. His skin was glistening after his shower, and his damp hair made him look super sexy right now. "Morning, baby girl."

"Get out of my room!"

" _Your_ room? Take a look around, wise girl. This is _my_ room.'

I did, and he was right. What the hell am I doing in this creep's room. More importantly, why the hell am I on his bed? I was about to get off until I felt bare skin touching bare skin. No way. I poked my head under the blanket, and sure enough, I was naked.

Where did my dress go? What happened last night? Why was I sleeping on his bed?

"Percy Jackson!" I shouted.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm here. No need to scream." Percy grinned from ear to ear. He stood up from his seat and sat at the edge of the bed.

I gave him a dirty look. "Percy Jackson, don't come any closer or else you're never be celebrating Father's Day once I destroy your balls."

"Okay, feisty one." He just sat the edge of the bed, grinning.

"Where the hell are my clothes? What the hell am I doing in your room?! Tell me what happened last night."

He smirked. "Man, you were _wild_. You should've seen the way you ripped your dress apart. And last night? Gosh, last night was _amazing_." He pinned my hands above my head. "We can go for another round, if ya want."

My eyes rounded. No way.

Did I sleep with Percy last night?!

Angry, I kicked him. He groaned. He deserved it. "Where are my clothes?!" I freed my hands and pushed him of the bed.

He sighed and passed me a hoodie and his shorts before I kicked his back to New York. I hid myself under the blanket you wear the clothes.

"Aw, baby, you don't have to do that. We're husband and wife after all. Besides, I know every corner of your body after last night."

I finished changing and threw a pillow at his face. "You pervert!"

"But you love me, don't you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "In your dreams, seaweed brain."

"That's not what you said last night." He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and handed a playing video to me.

I stared at the screen. It was me sitting at the front seat last night. "I thought you were driving," I said.

"Just watch."

So I did.

I saw myself. " _Baby, don't be such a party pooper. C'mon, I know you want me. Let's have the night together, alright?"_

" _Why? Do you like me?"_

" _Like you? Honey, I_ love _you. I love you, Percy Jackson. Mhm, you're such a great kisser. Kiss me again."_

" _No."_

" _Percy,"_ I heard myself whine.

I gulped. I handed the phone back to him. "I hate you." I glared at Percy before running out of his room.

I froze in the middle of my tracks. Did I really sleep with him last night?

* * *

 **(PERCY'S POV)**

Man, that girl is _crazy._

I just wanted to pull a prank to cheer myself up, and apparently, _I'm_ the bad guy. I swear to God, I didn't even touch her. It was the other way around! Annabeth was literally clinging on to me!

Her dress? She came back home and followed me into my room. Then, she started stripping herself! I felt so uncomfortable that I had to sleep downstairs on the couch!

"Annabeth!" I shouted. Soon, I saw her head pop into my room with an angry face. "I was just joking. We didn't do anything last night."

She rolled her eyes and disappeared. Heh.

I stood up and did a little stretch. Unknowingly, a smile crept up my face.


	13. Her Birthday

_Hey, everyone! I read some reviews which I replied to most of them in the review section!_

 _Well, we only have seven more chapter with this FF and I'm getting so sad. :( Alright, I'll save all my emotions for a later date. But I am forever thankful to all my readers and supporters! You guys have a special place in my heart...you have no idea how happy I am to have you guys! 'Till next time._

* * *

I stood up from my office desk. I took the stack of papers that's been sitting on my desk for a while. I still had to send them to-I checked the post-it- Oh right, Michelle.

Come to think about it, I don't see her by her usual computer anymore. Did she move to another computer?

"Luke." He was using the computer next to mine. "You know where Michelle is? I got these to give to her."

"Annabeth, you didn't know?"

I shook my head.

"Michelle and Percy. They, uh, got into a really bad fight, so Michelle just resigned from her job."

"Really?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah, didn't Percy tell you? He's your husband, after all."

I knew it was super wrong for me to feel happy after hearing the news, but I couldn't stop it. I low-key had waited for the day the two would break up because I couldn't stand the fact my husband was dating another girl. "How did they break up?"

Luke sighed. "I rather not talk about this. I was involved. Go ask Percy for yourself."

"Nah. I guess it's really not any of my business anyway." I sat down and threw the papers in the trash bin.

I got back to work. I can't believe I'm working on my birthday, July 12. I'm not the type to go around boasting about my birthday, so I got no special presents, not even from my dad. I guess he's too busy working today that even he forgot.

Doesn't matter. I'm twenty-four now. Don't tell anyone this, but I feel kinda old.

I saw someone place a stack of papers on my desk. "Give this to Mister Jackson, please," the guy said, then left.

I stiffened a little. It's already Tuesday, but I still felt weird whenever I saw him. Especially after _that_ night.

"Stupid, stupid Annabeth," I muttered to myself.

I took the papers and headed to Percy's office door. Weirdly, it was locked. "Percy?" I caked, but no response. I could tell the lights were turned off too.

I looked at his schedule readied on his door, but it wasn't his lunch yet. I sighed. Where did he go?

* * *

 _ **(PERCY'S POV)**_

I took a seat in front of the jeweler, who gave me a small smile. "Sir, how may I help you today?" he asked.

I scratched my head as I looked at the rows upon rows of gold, silver, and platinum accessories. They all looked the same to me. "What do young women buy these days?"

The worker chuckled. "Buying one for your girlfriend, I see."

"No, my wife."

"Really?" He looked pretty surprised. "You look pretty young to be married. What's the special occasion today?"

"It's her birthday." That's right. I remembered her birthday was July 12 because Mr. Chase kept telling me that Annabeth's birthday was coming up over the past week. But he was really busy the past few days, so I guess he forgot to get Annabeth a present. That's okay. That's why I'm at the jewelry shop right now.

The jeweler took out a box that contained many necklaces. "Do you know what your lucky lady likes?"

I paused. "Er, no. That's why I'm asking you."

The jeweler picked a chain. "This design's been popular lately. What do you think about it, sir?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything's fine." It's not that I didn't care about which necklace I would give to Annabeth, but I just didn't know how to pick. This jeweler better give me his best sh*t.

"Are you going to take your lucky lady to date?" The jeweler asked as he calculated the price.

He's right. Should I? "Maybe," I answered.

"Sir, this _is_ your wife we're talking about. If it's her birthday, you might as well take her out on a. . .I don't know. . .A dinner date or the amusement park." He pressed another button on his calculator. "The total is $2,000."

I passed him my credit card. "Thanks, man."

* * *

 _ **(ANNABETH'S POV)**_

"Annabeth Chase, you should get going," I heard Luke say.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm almost done." It was already past 5 PM, and most workers have signed out for the day. But I stayed for an extra half-hour because there was this one report I really wanted to finish before I left. "Luke, you can go first."

Usually, Percy drove me home to please my dad, but I didn't know he went today, so I guess Luke wanted to take me home instead.

"I can't just leave a pretty girl going home by herself in San Francisco," he said.

"Alright," I said. I finished my report at that very moment and turned off my computer. I took my purse. "Let's go."

The two of us exited the Chase World building and started on my way home.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked when he heard me sigh. He's such a sweetheart.

"I have no clue where Percy is. Is it weird, Luke? I kept wondering where Percy was today. He wasn't in his office at all."

He shrugged. "Annabeth, don't worry about him. Besides, you have me! I can be more than your friend, y'know."

I laughed. "Haha, Luke. That was a good one." But I realized. . .

He wasn't laughing back.

He stopped in the middle of his tracks, and my gaze went to him. I gulped. He was staring dead at me. "Annabeth, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for some time."

I blinked. "Yeah."

"Every time I see you with Percy, there's an anger that builds up inside me. Part of it is because Percy treats you like how no husband should ever treat his wife. But part is is because I'm jealous. I've been feeling this for time. I think that I. . ."

"Annabeth Chase!"

I turned around and saw Percy running towards me like a mess. I cautiously glanced at Luke, and I could tell he was really disappointed that he didn't finish his sentence.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Luke asked. I sensed the anger in his voice.

Percy rolled his green eyes. "She's my wife, duh." I've been realizing that he's saying things like that a lot recently. Something really happened with him and Michelle, right.

I felt Percy's hand on mine and my stomach did a lot of flips. "Let's go," Percy said. He led me away from Luke. I kept turning my head to see Luke, and he looked so dejected. Stupid Percy.

"Stop looking at him," Percy said. "Why would you look at him when you have an even handsomer guy right here." That arrogant b*tch.

"You interrupted Luke at the wrong time. Now, he hates you."

Percy shrugged. "That's okay. He's been hating me for some time, and I hate him too." He squeezed my hand, sending me shivers throughout the body. He abruptly turned at the next corner.

"Um, our house is the other way," I pointed out.

He smirked. "I never said we were going home, did I?" He continued leading me through the streets and he stopped in front of a restaurant. "Ladies first," he said, holding the door for me.

"Okay." I shot him a weird look. Percy and I never ate out together before.

He went up to the hostess. "I made a reservation. I'm Percy Jackson." The hostess pointed to a table and we took our seats. Soon, we placed our orders.

When the waiter took our menus after we were finished ordering, my eyes kept scanning the area with one objective. Don't look at Percy. The place looked pretty nice and fancy. Percy won't make me pay the bill, right?

"Annabeth."

I froze. I slowly lowered my gaze to him. Then I noticed he was holding a small, rectangular box. Holdup, he was giving it to _me_. "Uh, what's that?"

"Your birthday present. Open it."

I did as I was told and slowly took the cover off. Inside laid a sparkling, silver necklace. "This is for _me_?" This was the last thing I expected from Percy.

He scoffed. "Who else's birthday is it besides you? Happy birthday, Annabeth Chase."


	14. Amusement Park

_I tried to edit the chapter and I got goosebumps because of the cringe. Haha, rip me._

 _By the way, sorry for this short chapter. I also read through reviews but I am too busy to reply, but I will soon! Till Tuesday! ~jiminjamms_

* * *

I was really happy that Percy got me such a pretty necklace _plus_ he treated me to a $200 dinner. But he was so nice, which is really not the Percy I thought I knew. I still felt kind of awkward him, so we ate most of our meal in silence.

It wasn't until we were in the middle of our route home did ask him something that's been bothering me for some time. "What happened to Michelle?"

I saw him stiffen in the corner of my eye.

"Something bad," he said.

"Details, please."

He heaved a sigh. "Is this what it's like to get your heart broken?"

"Did she, uh, cheat on you?" I hope I wasn't pushing the line too far.

"N-no." He used his hand to wipe his face. No way! Is the Percy Jackson I know. . . _crying?_ "She kissed Luke in front of my face. That's not considered cheating is it? But the most painful part was when she kept on telling me over and over how much she hates me."

"Oh."

"I'm a terrible boyfriend. . .and a terrible husband."

I don't know what gone through my head, but then next thing I knew my arms wrapped around Percy's body. I felt a tear drop onto the top of my head, and I hugged him tighter. "Percy, it's okay. That girl was a complete anyways. You're too good for her."

"And you're not a terrible husband, you're just, um, below average," I added.

He sighed. "What am I going to do without Michelle?"

"You have me." I felt myself blush when I said that. "I mean, um, I'm always here to talk to. I know we're not super close with each other, but you can still rant to me whenever you want. You don't deserve that Michelle girl. You deserve someone better."

He gently pushed me off him. "Let's go home. We have work tomorrow." He distanced himself from me as we walked back home. "Sorry that I couldn't do much with you today, Annabeth. I hope you liked the dinner though."

"It's okay, Percy."

"I'll make it up to you."

"Nah, you don't have t-"

"Let's go to the amusement park on Saturday."

 _(Time Skip to Saturday)_

"Wow, it's been a long time since I came here," I said when I looked around the amusement park. The last time was probably when I was in. . .middle school, maybe? "Most of these are kid rides though," I said when I saw the merry-go-rounds and running children.

"They added a haunted house last year. Wanna check it out?"

"Sure."

We followed the signs and finally found the haunted. But here's the worst part. There were spiders. They were fake spiders, but they were still spiders. "I don't want to go in," I declared the second I saw it.

Percy laughed. "We just came here. Don't tell me your scared of spiders?" he got me.

"No, I was looking at something else," I lied. Maybe I should've told the truth because Percy eagerly led me to the line. There were fake ghosts, skulls, and cobwebs everywhere, and I got so creeped out, so I decided to keep my eyes on my shoes for most of the line.

"Well, I didn't think that Annabeth was scared of haunted houses!"

I stepped on Percy's shoe. "Shut up."

"If you're scared, you can always hold onto me."

"No."

"Look around, Annabeth. Everyone here is dying to be in your position."

I looked around, and sure enough, girls were staring at Percy. "You're lucky to be my wife," Percy snickered.

We soon made it to the front of the line, and we sat in a chair that would lead us into the house.

"You two are a cute couple," I heard a worker say when she came to check our seatbelts.

"We're not a couple," I answered.

"We're married," Percy added, thus I elbowed him.

"Adorable," I heard the worker mutter before the chair started moving.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"What? Did I lie?"

"No, but-Ah!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. A super huge tarantula popped up in front of me, it's eyes staring straight at me.

I jumped and held on to Percy for dear life.

"It's fake," I heard him laugh.

I realized I was hugging him, so I decided to let go. But his hand stopped me. He placed my head back on his chest. "Let's stay like this for a while."

I gulped, my heart beating so quickly. As told, I kept my arms around him as he stroked my blonde hair. Even when a ghost popped up or another spider revealed itself, I didn't say a thing.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" he smirked when he left the house. I looked away from him so he wouldn't see me blushing. "I take that as a yes," he said.

"You know, Annabeth, thanks for making feel better. I thought that I would lose myself after I lost Michelle, but you saved me. Thanks."

Aww, that was so sweet. "Uh, no problem."

Suddenly, Percy got a call and I furrowed my eyebrows when I saw Percy swipe the phone screen. "Yeah, Dad?"

My dad called?

His eyes widened. Was something wrong? "Now?. . .I thought you said next month!. . .No I'm not home right now. I'm with Annabeth somewhere. . .I haven't even packed yet!. . .Okay, Dad, if you say so." Percy sighed when he ended the call.

"What happened?" I asked when I saw the worry in his green eyes.

"We're going home."

"What?! We've only been on like one ride."

"I have a business trip to go to."

We reached his car and he started driving home as I sat on the front seat. "Business trip?! You've never told me about this!"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"How long are you even going for?! Where are you going? When did you and Dad plan this?" There was just a flurry of questions that popped into my head.

I could tell Percy was stressed, but he didn't express it. "One, we're going to England. Two, your Dad and I've been talking about this for some time. I didn't know he was going to change the dates last minute and tell me right now! Sorry."

"How long are you going for?"

"Miss Princess, I don't know. I could be a week, a month, two months. I really don't know." He sent me a smirk. "Why, are you going to miss me?"

I scoffed. "No." My heart told me it was a lie.

Percy smiled, making my heart flutter. "I only knew you for a month, but I know I'll miss you, Annabeth Chase. Take care of yourself when I'm gone, alright?" He stuck out his pinky, and I hooked it.


	15. Back

_I'm finally back! ~jiminjamms_

* * *

It's been two hours since Percy's left to go to the airport with my dad and some other managers of Chase World. How do I put this? I'm very bored. It has only been two hours and it's been feeling too quiet in my house.

I heard a ring come from my phone, and I realized it was my Dad. I picked it up and his face, along with Percy's, showed up on the screen.

"Annabeth!" my dad cheerfully shouted.

"Hey!" I gave them a sad, small wave.

"Aw, dear," my dad continued. "We're sorry we forgot to tell you about our business trip earlier. Just that we both have been very busy and things easily slip from our minds."

I shrugged. "It's okay." No, it's not. "How long are you going to be gone?"

Dad sent a glance to Percy, who shrugged. "We really don't know, dear," Dad said. My heart sank the _slightest_ bit when I heard that.

"But if you need anything, you can always call the secretary, Miss McLean, or your mom?"

"You mean, _step_ mom."

"Same thing." Dad turned to Percy. "Anything to say? We're boarding the plane soon."

"Nah."

My heart a bit more. No thank you, no goodbye, just nah. He always comes back mean.

"Sweetie," Dad called. "We're boarding the plane now. I'll FaceTime you again when we get to England, alright?"

I nodded and waved. Then, the call ended. I couldn't see his face anymore.

So, I've been waiting. It's been one week, then two weeks. Three weeks. Wow, time seems super slow when you're alone in the house. I would invite Luke over and urge him to tell me what he was going to say before I had cut him off one day, but he refused.

He told me it was nothing, so I believed him.

Honestly, I'm so grateful he comes over or I would be rotting in my house from boredom.

My dad? He told he would call me once he got to England, and he did. But afterwards, I didn't get a single message or call from him or Percy. I guess they're both really busy.

But one weird thing started happening in the middle of the third week. I kept getting weird letters.

It started off as one letter. I just opened my mailbox after I got home from work. It was in a bright, red envelope. Curious I opened it.

 _Good evening, I hope you know I'm watching._

That, of course, sent me shudders throughout my body. I looked around, but there was no one. I looked at the sender address, but there was none. Was this letter placed in my mailbox by accident? I threw it in the trash.

But that letter was probably meant for me, because the next day, I got another letter in the same, bright red envelope.

 _Don't think I'm stupid, Annabeth. Stop throwing my letters away if you want to save yourself._

I ran inside my house and locked the door. I was out of breath. I ran to my room and locked myself there. I quickly ran to my nightstand and grabbed my phone.

I called my dad. He didn't pick up. I called Percy. As expected, he didn't pick up either. Finally I called Luke.

"Annabeth?"

So many thoughts were running through my head, I didn't know which one to say first. "I…"

I guess Luke could detect how scared I was.

"I'm coming over right now." Then, the call ended.

In ten minutes, he came into my house and he was panting in his pajamas. "Annabeth!" I heard him call from downstairs and I eagerly ran to him. He wrapped me around his arms into a hug. "What happened?"

"I'm scared," I squeaked. "Can you sleep in Percy's room tonight."

"Yeah sure. I already bought my pjs." We laughed.

The next day, we went to work and it felt so safe to have Luke around. I went to mailbox again that day, hoping the letters would stop. But it didn't.

 _If you tell anymore to Luke, or if you dare tell anyone else, you're going to be in more danger._

I couldn't stand it anymore. I found my way to the San Francisco police and retorted my problem. I showed them the letter I just received. But they only laughed. "Silly girl, how old are you?" you.

"I'm twenty-four."

The police nudged his buddy. "Take down some notes just in case," he said, and his subordinate did as told.

"Name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Oh are you Frederick Chase's daughter?"

I nodded.

"Ah, rich people."

My eyes narrowed. "Can you do your job already?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He sent me a disgusting wink that scarred my eyes.

"I'm married."

"Oh." He cleared his throat. "Sorry Miss, uh, Chase."

"Guys, I'm at my house alone and I'm a twenty-four year old girl. Someone's been sending me these super weird letters to me. I'm not looking to die and I'm sure you guys don't want to go through the reports after I die."

"Man, this girl sure is some hot headed babe," the police told his subordinate. He then turned to me. "Alright, alright. Girl, when you need help, just call 911 and police will be right over. Don't worry about it."

Whatever. I stormed out of the police station and went home. It was already dark, I was starving, and I didn't get anything done in the past two hours at the police station.

I unlocked the door and when I came in, I felt myself slammed to floor. "Ow," I groaned. Then it suddenly came to me that someone was here.

I looked up and saw some heavily-built guy on top of me. He was ugly, stank of alcohol, and super strong. Who the is he?

I screamed, but the guy silenced me by placing his hand over his mouth.

"Thanks, Travis. You did a great job."

My eyes widened when I recognized the voice. I turned and sure enough, standing with her arms crossed was Michelle. That .

She saw me and smiled. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed into Travis's hand.

She shook her head and rolled her icy, blue eyes. "Annabeth Chase, don't say I didn't warn you. I told you you'd get hurt if you told someone." So _she_ was the one sending me those letters. She then gestured Travis to uncover my mouth. "Speak."

"What do you want from me?" I asked in a dangerous tone.

"I guess if you disappeared for _some_ time, no one would notice a thing. Your stepmother hates you, your father cares more about his company than you, and Percy?"

She paused to think. "Hmm, he's a tough one. But once you're gone, he's gonna beg for me back. Good idea, right?"

"You're retarded. Percy's too smart to love someone as sinister as you."

She rolled her eyes. " _I_ was the one who dumped him after seeing how much he liked _you_ more than me. But, I'll get him back. Just you watch, Annabeth Chase."

She cackled wickedly. "Oh, that Percy Jackson is so retarded I swear to-"

"I hear you."

The three of us froze. We turned our heads to the door, and sure enough there he was.

Percy Jackson.

His green eyes weren't looking at anyone. But he had a video playing on his phone, and he made sure everyone saw it.

Michelle widened her eyes when she saw herself and Travis in the video. She ran up to him and cling to his arm. "P-Percy. I-I-I was just joking. You know I love you and…"

He yanked his arm from her grip. "What did you call me before? A retard? Sorry, I ain't your mirror."

Michelle was on the verge of tears. Fake tears.

"N-no. I was…"

"Get out of my house."

"P-Percy…"

" **GET OUT!"**

Even I had to tremble. I've never seen Percy so menacing.

Travis got up and went to Michelle's side. Just before they left, Percy grabbed Michelle's arm so tightly I saw his knuckles grow white. "Try me again, Michelle. I dare you, but you'll be _very_ sorry." And with that, the door clicked closed.

I felt Percy's face turn to me, his eyes softening when they met mine. "Are you scared of me?"

No response.

"Don't worry, Annabeth, you're safe now." He walked up to me and lowered himself to the floor, stroking my head. "I promise I won't show myself that side of me again. I just got really mad. Annabeth, don't cry. Don't cry."

I was crying? I reached up to my cheeks and sure enough, I was. I would stop myself from crying, but I saw tears roll down Percy's cheeks to _o._

"I missed you," he said, barely audible.

For a moment, I thought I was dreaming, but before I could ponder it further, he yanked me to him and covered my mouth with his in a hungry kiss.


	16. August 18

_I responded to the bunch of people in the reviews! If I didn't reply, I'm sorry! But know that I did read ALL the reviews, but I'm a clumsy person. :(_

 _No one understands how much I love and value your support! I also can't believe 100 Days will be ending in several chapters, actually. I'M GETTING SO SAD. ~jiminjamms_

* * *

He kissed me. There was a mixture of emotions. Anger. Lust. Passion.

I responded immediately, surprising myself. His mouth was so warm, the caress of his lips softer than I could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and I opened my mouth with a low moan. Percy's arms wrapped around me, pulling me so close to him I felt his heartbeat as my hand slid down his chest.

It was only when we ran out of breath did I push away from him, and he looked pretty disappointed. He pulled his signature smirk. Gosh, I missed it when he was gone.

I playfully hit his arm. "I was gonna die two seconds ago and now you're all happy."

He leaned his forehead on mine. "Because I haven't seen you in four weeks, silly. Tada! You're handsome prince is back _plus_ he saved your life. It's like a romantic movie."

I slapped his arm. "How come you didn't pick up your calls? For four straight weeks?"

"Yeah, no one knew how to buy an international call SIM card. Sorry." He looked a bit awkward. "Um, after what just happened, does that mean that you, er, like me?"

I held back my answer. "What about you?"

He stopped. "No."

I frowned.

"I don't like you, I love you."

I bursted laughing"You're so cheesy. When did these feelings even start?"

"Hmm, I don't know. During the first week, I hated you so much. You were so annoying, always nagging at me, and your cooking sucks, so. . .Ow!" he said after I slapped his arm again.

"Go on."

Percy sighed. "But after some time, you were really nice to me and I realized you took care of me so well. You were also not easy to get. Any typical girl just swoons when they see me, but you were different. I like different people."

He paused to think further. "Also, you became pretty. I mean, don't get me wrong, you were always pretty but you became _more_ pretty. What about you, owl head?"

I automatically leaned in and pecked him. "Does that answer your question?"

"Not unless you kiss me again."

I frowned, but I did as I was told. "You know, I remember that I've time you kissed me in the middle of the night. Stupid," I ruffled his hair, "Did you really think I wouldn't know?"

He grinned. "Annabeth?"

"Hm?"

He suddenly leaned to my ear. "We can take this to another level," he whispered seductively.

But I pushed him away. "Pervert." I gathered the strength to free myself and ran upstairs.

Of course, he came by very shortly. Without knocking, he just barged into my room. Why is Percy Jackson like this? "I'm not a pervert," he defended. "You're my wife."

"No." I promptly headed to the bathroom, showered, and when I came back, Percy was sleeping on my bed already. Jet lag really got to him.

I laid down on the spot next to him. Sweet dreams, Percy Jackson.

…

"Annabeth."

I felt my body being shook awake. My eyes widened when I saw the magnificent view of a topless Percy. A towel hugged his hips and his hair was wet and slicked back from a fresh shower.

He turned around and realized I was awake. "Morning," he grinned. "Like what you're seeing right now?" He wiggled an eyebrow.

"Let me sleep," I murmured. I turned away from him and closed my eyes.

"No, not today. We have a police investigation to go to." His muscular arms wrapped around me and he picked me up. He took me to the bathroom. "Wash up."

I groaned. Fine. I kicked Percy out of the bathroom and fixed myself up. It's a good thing I got to the bathroom now. I looked like a mess.

I headed down to the dining table and smiled to myself when i saw two plates of blue-colored breakfasts. Percy appeared out of nowhere and took his seat. I followed him.

As I ate my blue pancake, I could feel his gaze on me. "Stop staring at me."

"I haven't seen my wife in a month and this is what you say? Let me do what I want today. It's my birthday."

I almost choked. "It _is?_ " I reached for my phone and checked the date. "When's your birthday?"

"August 18, wise girl."

I dropped my fork. It _is_ his birthday. Wow, way to make me feel like a good wife. Waves of guilt washed over me. I forgot to get him _anything._ "S-sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. I never wanted anything to begin with. " he said. Somehow, I felt there _was_ something he wanted. It was in the way he spoke.

I shrugged it off. "Well if there's anything you want, I'll get it for you."

"Uh, no thanks." He gulped down the last butts of his breakfast. I finished soon after him.

Just before we left, I went back to my room and put on the necklace that Percy bought for me during my birthday. It was the first time I wore it, and I hoped he would notice. He didn't say much when he saw me with the necklace, just smiled.

We drove to the police could only imagine how _happy_ I was to see those two jerks I saw from the day before.

"Annabeth! You're back!" the older one shouted when he saw me.

Percy sent me s glance. "You know them?'

"I came here yesterday," I explained.

"I'm her husband," Percy stated so loudly I could swear the whole USA heard him.

"Ah, we've heard a lot about you from your wife right there." The police guy sent me a wink. I replied with a look of disgust. He already knew I was married.

"What's the case?" the younger policeman asked. Finally.

Percy retold what happened last night and he showed the video from his phone. His tone got angrier as he continued. When he finished, he was ready to break the table.

"Got that?" the older policeman asked his subordinate, who nodded. "Alright, sir. We'll find Michelle and Travis, and confront them for sure. Your evidence is very solid, so we won't need a trial for this. They'll be arrested immediately. Then, we'll give you a call, alright?"

Percy and I nodded. Wow, I can't believe they did their jobs for once.

Percy frowned when we entered the car. "Annabeth, if there are any jerks that ever bother you or try to flirt with you, even in the _slightest_ way, you call me over."

"It's okay." It felt so weird that he was suddenly super nice to me.

He gave me a stern look. "What do you mean, 'It's okay?' It's an order from your chief advertisement manager and I say so."

I pouted. "Fine," I muttered.

When we got home, we didn't do much although it was Percy's birthday. I just watched TV for like, forever, and Percy was in his room working.

Soon, it was already night and I headed downstairs to cook dinner. "Percy!" I called when the dinner was ready, but there was no response. I held his plate of food and went upstairs to his room.

I knocked once. Twice. There was no response. "Percy?"

"Hmm?" I heard him hum from within.

I opened the door and stuck my head inside the room. I saw the seaweed brain's head stuck to the pile of papers on his desk. He was working, I could tell, and he must had fallen asleep. That's the life of chief advertisement managers.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. I pointed to the plate of food in my hand. "I have something to eat."

"Later," he muttered. He rubbed his eyes, turned his desk light on, and resumed his work. Honestly, I wished I could do something to help Percy. Even when I was a kid, I stared at my father by his office desk. My dad did the same thing for eight hours: answer calls, type reports, and file papers. Though my father was annoying at points, he was always the same hard working person. As a watched Percy, I realized how much he reminded of my father, except he was more determined and more enthusiastic. Because I was child when I watched my father, I couldn't help him. But now that twenty years have gone by, I don't have to be a bystander anymore.

I glanced at the plate of food before walking up to your desk. "It's the least I can do."

He stared at me with his tired, green orbs. He didn't say "Thank you," but his eyes communicated his appreciation.

"D-don't stare at me like that," I abruptly said to break the silence. I immediately shifted my gaze to the tiled floor. "I'm going to eat dinner downstairs."

Just before I turned around, a hand grabbed my wrist. My eyes slowly fell upon Percy again.

"Don't go," he whispered.

Don't go.

It echoed in my head.

"If you go," he continued, voice near inaudible, "I'll feel lonely."

I had a small smile. "I won't go."

Percy turned his attention to the plate of food on his desk. "Eat here. I'm not hungry. It's better if you eat. I don't need the food. I sat here all day." He handed me the dinner.

"But Percy . . ." I started. I gave him a worried look. "You can't eat nothing."

He gestured me to sit at the chair by the large window. "It's okay. As long as you eat, it's okay."

I complied and ate quietly while staring at the San Francisco dawn.

"Annabeth," Percy called from his desk when I was almost done with the food. He didn't turn around but continue scribbling whatever he was writing. "Do you know what would be the best birthday present?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What? What do you want?"

"You."

…

I dropped my fork for the second time in the day.

Percy nervously chuckled from his desk. He was still writing, too busy to look back. "It's awkward, right?" No response. "Sorry. Pretend I never said that then."

"U-uh, sure." I picked up my plates, scurried out of his room, and slid down the wall when I got to the hallway.

The truth is, I wanted him too.


	17. Housewarming Party

_So, I've been thinking of so many ways to think of a good plot for this chapter because I didn't like my original draft at all. Suddenly, an idea came to me when I was riding the subway last night. Inspiration really does come from anything and will hit you anywhere._

 _On a side note, sorry guys! ~jiminjamms_

* * *

"Morning, beautiful." The jerk already woke up and destroyed my face when he threw a pillow at me. "It's eight already. You gotta wake up and go."

"I'm so tired," I grumbled in response. After dinner, I jumped into bed and slept. The rainy weather outside wasn't helping either.

"Are you feeling okay?" Percy asked. I felt his finger poke around my face.

Annoyed, I swatted his hand away. "I don't want to," I mumbled, but it didn't sound like words. When Percy continued poking my cheeks, my gray eyes fluttered open while I raised my hand ready to push him away. However, in front of me, I saw Percy smirking at me. All my intentions to attack him disappeared.

"C'mon, get up," he urged once more.

I paused. I didn't want to sound submissive, so I rummaged through my thoughts for verbal attacks. "Get out of my room," I mumbled. "Can't you respect my privacy? You keep on barging in." Attack power: Zero.

He shrugged. "So what? I technically _am_ your husband, so I can barge in whenever I want." He grabbed my arm and pulled me up from my bed. "Princess, it's time to get up," he sang. Gosh, my face was heating up. "Fine," I abruptly said, surprising him. I jumped away from him because I couldn't let Percy see my cheeks reddening. How _embarrassing_ it would be. Hurriedly, I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I stared at the mirror. Not surprisingly, I was a mess.

I glanced at the clock. It was nine o'clock already. Wait a minute. . .It's nine o'clock! I'm supposed to be at work right now, but I didn't even brush my teeth yet! My dad is going to kill me!

I flung the bathroom door open. "Percy Jackson!" I shouted. I spotted the boy sitting on my rolling chair, happily rolling on it around my room. I caught his attention eventually. "Percy," I continued. "It's not eight o'clock! What am I supposed to do?!"

He raised an eyebrow. "One: It's not my fault. You just wouldn't get up. Two-"

"Then you should have told me I have work today!" I shouted.

"Hey, calm down, owl head. You did not even let me finish my sentence yet. You-"

"I wouldn't let you finish your sentence because you were probably going to say something really irrelevant! Plus, you're the chief advertisement manager! Why are you still at home?"

"Annabeth, we're not going to work today."

I froze. I released an angry breath I've been holding for some time now. I took a moment to absorb the words. "What? Why? When?"

"My friend has a housewarming party and she invited me to go."

A housewarming party? It's one of those celebrations that people throw when they buy a new house. Hm. . .I narrowed my eyes. "Who is this ' _she?'_ "

"She's our coworker, Piper."

The name sounded relatively familiar, but I had no idea who Piper was. "Oh. Then you should go. I'm not going to go. I have a job." I didn't want to go to someone's party when I didn't know who they are. It would be so awkward.

"Annabeth, you need to follow me because I need your help."

"What kind of help?"

"I need to buy a present for Piper's party, but I don't really know what girls like these days," Percy explained. "So do you want to go shopping with me?"

I sighed. "Fine."

I went back to the bathroom, dressed myself, and headed to the living room where Percy was waiting for me.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked.

I shrugged. "You're the one driving, not me. But I would recommend some girly shops."

"Like?"

I racked my head for any random feminine shop, but none in particular came up. Honestly, I didn't know much about what girls like. If you asked me, I wouldn't mind if someone gifted me a crate of Yankee caps or jeans. Should I give a random place? "Um, Walmart."

Percy scrunched his nose. "Walmart?"

 _Did I blow my cover already? I was never good at lying._ "W-what about Walmart? You don't like Walmart?"

He shook his head. "Not that. But, what do you want to buy at Walmart?"

"Food," I blurted. When Percy looked at me with a strange look, I returned the gaze. "What? Girls like food too, you know."

"You're not good at lying, you know," Percy pointed out, then bursted into laughter. So he _did_ know I was lying.

I pouted. "If you knew that, then why did you ask?"

"I was just playing with you. You're pretty dumb, did you know?" He pinched my nose bridge. "You said Walmart, right? Walmart it is." He extended his hand. "Let's go."

My eyes shifted from him to his hand. "You knew I couldn't resist," I said with a grin. I placed my hand onto his palm. His fingers wrapped around my hand and he gave me a slight squeeze.

* * *

 _(Time Skip One Hour)_

I lifted a box from the car trunk. It wasn't anything special, just a collection of kitchenware: spoons, knives, two cutting boards. I just liked the design of the box so I told Percy to buy it for Piper.

Right now, the two of us have arrived in front of Piper's house. Though I wasn't big as my house, it was a nice condo that was located on the outskirts of San Francisco. If you looked far enough on the horizon, you could see the Golden Gate Bridge and the edges of the San Francisco Bay.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" Percy asked as he took some shopping bags out of the trunk. He saw me staring the distance earlier.

"Yeah," I said. I took a bag from him.

"Go press on the doorbell for me," he ordered. I nodded. Carrying the heavy bag and the box, I stopped on the blue-colored house. I pressed the doorbell.

Soon, the door opened and a very pretty, energetic girl appeared in the doorway. She had chocolate-brown hair that was cut choppy and unevenly, and had thin strands braided down on the sides. Her kaleidoscope-like eyes gazed at me. "Hello?"

"Piper!" Percy called from behind me.

The woman, Piper, shifted her gaze to Percy. Her eye color changed from a brown to a blue. She smiled. "Percy, you're here!" she shouted, happily waving to him. Then she turned to me. "If he's Percy, then you must be Annabeth!" she excitedly said.

"Hi," I said.

Percy walked to my side. "Congratulations on this beautiful house!" he exclaimed. He lifted up the shopping bags. "For you."

"This too," I added, lifting up my box.

"Thank you," Piper said. She took the items and placed them by her feet. She stepped away from the doorway. "Please come in!" she continued. Percy stepped in first and I followed. Piper showed us around the house. Finally, she took us to her wide living room where a large group of people were already sitting together talking.

"Everyone," she called. All heads turned to us. "This is my manager I've been talking about. His name is Percy Jackson."

"Jackson!" someone called from among the crowd. "I've heard a lot about you!"

"Percy's really handsome, wow!" another said. Yeah, I figured that out too.

"Glad to have you here, Percy!"

Piper then turned to me. "This is my coworker, Annabeth Chase."

"Oh, Frederick Chase's daughter! Very pretty." I smiled after hearing that.

"Hulloa, Annabeth!"

"Percy, you're so lucky to have such a pretty girlfriend."

Percy laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "She's my wife."

"What?!" I heard everyone shout in unison.

A boy with dark hair walked up to Percy. "I couldn't help but ask: how old are you?"

Percy smiled. "Twenty-four." More gasps arose from the group.

"Well, Jackson. My name is Leo Valdez and I have two questions: what did you do and how do you do that?"

Percy pointed at his face. "The looks."

Leo smiled at the answer. He extended his hand, which Percy took and shook.

Everyone began to invite Percy and I to join their conversations. Boy, this is going to be a wild party.


	18. The Regret

_i am terribly sorry for the later mood shift. :( I love you guys though. XOXO ~jiminjamms_

* * *

"Annabeth, you want to join our poker game?" Leo called from the round table. He was waving his poker cards in the air. "It's really fun, I promise. Right, Percy?"

Percy, who was next to Leo, nodded.

"It's fine," I reassured. Truth is, I don't know how to play the game. Literally everyone at the party was playing the game, so I didn't want to accept Leo's request when I didn't know the game. It would be soooo embarrassing.

Plus, who cared about poker when one of Piper's friends brought her daughter over? I looked at the toddler girl in my arms. "Hello, Lindy," I cooed. (It's a random name. Sorry guys, I'm not creative.)

The blonde child smiled back, displaying her gummy teeth. Dressed in a pink jumpsuit, she was _adorable_.

"Hey," I heard a voice say. Soon, Percy's figure appeared on the spot next to mine.

I raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you playing the game?"

He shrugged. "You weren't playing, so I decided not to."

"Oh." _He is so sweet_ , I squealed to myself. Soon, I noticed that he was staring at Lindy. I waved my hand in front of his face. "You okay?"

He rapidly blinked before shifting his gaze to me. He chuckled. "Ah, it's nothing." Then his laughing stopped. "The baby looks like you, that's all."

I shot him a weird look. "What is _that_ supposed to mean."

He smirked. "It means I-"

"Percy! Annabeth!" Piper called.

"Yeah?" Percy called. I noticed the annoyance in his voice. Did Piper interrupt him in something important? What did he want to say, anyways?

Piper held a camera in her hand. She gestured Percy and I to sit closer together. "You guys can be the first picture of the day. Consider it an honor."

"Do we really have to?" I asked. My blonde curls were probably a mess.

"Yes," Percy answered.

"Why -"

"Okay~" Piper called. She lifted the camera to her face and peered through the eyepiece. "One. Two."

I hurriedly combed back my hair with my fingers and adjusted Lindy. "Lindy, say 'cheese,'" I instructed. She giggled and I smiled.

"Three!" Piper exclaimed and an audible _click_ came from the camera.

"Hey! I want to join!" A person called Jason said. He ran up to us. Soon, the rest of the table abandoned their game and formed a crowd around the couch.

"Alright!" Piper called. She brushed her chocolate colored hair to one side and peered through the eyepiece once more. "One. Two. Three!"

"Cheese~"

* * *

"Cheese is disgusting," Percy said, talking about the cheese ad that appeared on TV. The two of us were sitting at our living room, and home from Piper's party. We skipped dinner because both of _stuffed_ after Piper ordered loads of food from her nearby restuarant.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied. I was on my phone, and too busy watching a 1Million Dance Video (which, by the way, I highly recommend to anyone).

 _Beep._ A small box appeared on the tip of my screen. I happily gasped when I saw that the notification was from Piper. I asked her the send the party's pictures to me so I could have a look. Piper said she would do it promptly, and she was true to her word.

Percy got up from his seat. "The show's boring," he complained. He started pacing around the living room.

I clicked the link to Piper's Flickr account, and indeed the pictures from the party were there. I clicked on the first picture. It was the picture Piper took of Percy, Lindy and me. Percy and I were standing close to each other, while I held Lindy between us. I giggled to myself. "I actually look pretty nice here." But soon, my smile fell. There was something _off_ about this picture. Lindy, just as Percy mentioned, _did_ look a lot like me. But even worse, the photo was so sweet that it looked like a family portrait. Awkward. . .

"What's up?" Percy asked. He walked up me.

"N-nothing." I hid my phone behind my back. However, he effortlessly reached behind me and snatched the device from my hands. _Oh no_ , I thought. _He would think that the photo is so weird_. I braced myself for his reaction.

When he glanced at the screen, though, he smirked. "Well, I guess the picture turned out just the way I wanted."

. . .

"What?"

He laughed. "Send that picture's link to me, please. Actually, I'll do it for you." He skillfully tapped the screen. "Sent," he proudly said.

My jaw dropped. " _Percy Jackson_!"

* * *

( _Annabeth's dream later that night)_

 _P.S. Sorry for the abrupt change._

" _Get your hands off my fiance." I turned my head around and I gasped. It was Michelle. She was clinging on to Percy, just like how she always did._

" _Your fiance is my husband," I shouted. I went to up Percy and grabbed his free arm._

 _Michelle looked up at Percy and pouted. "Percy, so you love me more or Annabeth?"_

 _Percy looked over at Michelle with a warm smile. "Of course, it'd be you, Michelle."_

 _The slut then turned to me with an evil grin. "You see, Annabeth. You're nothing compared to me. No matter what, I will get Percy Jackson back."_

" _No!"_

 _Then Percy looked at me too. He shook me off his arm. "Twelve days until our divorce."_

 _Twelve days._

* * *

I jolted upright, panting. "It was just a dream. Just a dream," I murmured to myself over and over. I don't even remember what it was, but I'm sweating all over.

I jumped out of bed and ran to Percy's room. Percy wasn't there. I checked the time. Eight in the morning.

I did my morning routine then went down to the kitchen. Percy wasn't there either, getting me anxious. I took my phone and dialed his number.

" _The number you have called is unavaila-"_

I ended the call. Where was he?

At that very moment, Dad's caller ID popped up on the screen. Somehow, there was a bad feeling. "Hello?"

"Annabeth Chase," my father said sternly over the phone. "Come to my office _now."_

"Uh, yeah okay. Dad, I need to fine Percy first though because I don't know-"

"Percy's at my office right now."

"But, I don't know how to drive."

"Get a taxi, you idiot of a daughter," he yelled then abruptly hung up.

Ouch, that hurts.

I walked up to the street and called over a taxi to take me to Chase World's building. When I reached the building, I ran up to my dad's office. Just before I turned doorknob, I heard the shouting coming from within.

It was Dad. "Did you think you could trick me? So let me guess? You just used my daughter to get closer to me? To gain my trust?"

I had to open the door. In front of was Percy and my dad, both men's eyes heated. They slowly turned to me, and Percy's eyes softened.

"Annabeth," Percy called in a low whisper.

"Don't let that guy fool you," Dad warned. He stood between the two of us. "Percy Jackson's love to you was fake. How could you not see it?" He handed me a picture of screenshots of texts.

I took the paper.

"Michelle sent that," Percy replied, and my blood boiled hearing the girl's name. I read the messages. It was between Percy and his lawyer.

* * *

 **Percy:** I need something done real quick.

 **Mr. Underwood:** Anything for you, Mr. Jackson.

 **Percy:** So I'm going to get married next week to a girl I'm not even interested in. I need you file a divorce.

 **Mr. Underwood:** Mr. Jackson if you are eventually divorcing her then don't marry her...

 **Percy:** I need some money. Mr. Chase loves me, and I need the paycheck he gives me to support my mom and my girlfriend.

 **Mr. Underwood:** if you're dating someone already, you definitely should not marry another girl.

 **Percy:** Geez who cares.

 **Mr. Underwood:** But….

 **Mr. Underwood:** But...

 **Percy:** September 6. On the hundredth day, you are filing the divorce.

 **Mr. Underwood:** Sir, I don't know if I can…

 **Percy:** You've been my trusted lawyer for the past 3 years. I have high expectations of you.

 **Mr. Underwood:** Alright. I've saved the date.

 **Percy:** Thank you.

* * *

I looked up at my dad after I finished. "Yeah, I know."

"You _know_?" Dad's eyes widened. "Since when?"

"Since the day I was married and I-"

My dad interrupted me, his face red with anger. "How could you not tell me? Gosh, you're just like the woman that bore you. Always keeping secrets from me."

"Don't you _dare_ say that about Mom!" I shouted back. I don't even know my mom, but the way Dad described her was disgusting.

"Your mother now is the woman I'm married to now!" Dad screamed back. He always got mad when I bought up the topic of my _real_ mom.

"Guys, stop!" Percy's voice boomed. Oh no.

Dad went up to him. "Did you just tell me to stop? I didn't hire you to talk to me like that. You're fired, Percy Jackson _."_

Percy frowned. "Honestly, that message was in the past. Now, I have every single intention to stay with your daughter. I-"

"Leave this building. You are no longer working for Chase World."

Percy attempted to explain again. "Dad, you haven't seen the message where I cancelled the filing of the divorce with Mr. Underwood. I told him yesterday and I-"

"I'm not your father-in-law anymore. You wanted your divorce in a week, right? Let's make it happen _now."_

" _What?!_ " Percy and I shouted at the same time. Dad walked up to his office phone and called his secretary.

I ran up to my father. "Dad, it-" But when my dad wanted to do something, it could not be stopped. I helplessly watched as my dad talked to his secretary over the line.

"Annabeth."

I turned and saw Percy, his eyes with deep regret. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know Michelle would have so much power and...I don't even know anymore."

He came up to me and wrapped his arms around me, breathing in my scent like it would be his last time to do so.

"Don't cry," he said.

"Cry?" I touched my cheek, and sure enough, they were damp.

There was silence and all we heard was my father shouting at his secretary by now.

"It hurts me to see you like this. I love you so much." Percy sighed. "The biggest regret to my life is…

...marrying the beautiful you."


	19. Just Visiting

_Hi, everyone! I'm actually back! I know right. It's been a long time, but please don't hate me. I actually had all the chapters written but I never had the time to update. I'll be replying to all your reviews soon! (To be honest, I'm a little scared to read them.)_

 _Anyways, there is going to one more (yes, one more) chapter to 100 Days! Unfortunately, I'm not uploading the chapter until THIS FRIDAY. But until then, be very hyped! I'm always grateful to all of your support! Readers are honestly the sweetest people I've met and I truly do hope you will enjoy and remember 100 Days (and, of course, our favorite, the Percy Jackson series) for a really long time! Love, ~jiminjamms_

* * *

 _Percy hugged me tightly. "I'm back from work. How were you today?" He planted his lips on my forehead._

 _"Good." Even better now that he was here._

 _"I won't leave your side anymore," he whispered to me._

 _"You're a liar," I blurted out and pushed him away even though my heart wanted to do otherwise. "You left me! Y-y-you…" Tears spilled from my eyes._

 _The weirdest thing happened. Percy started to fade away. The color in his clothes and figure were starting to drain away._

 _My eyes widened. "What…?"_

 _"If you don't want me anymore then I'll just leave."_

 _"That's not what I meant. Percy!" I called, but got no response. He was diminishing slowly until…_

 _…he was gone._

* * *

"Percy!" I shouted, waking myself up from the dream and jolting upright. Lately, all I've been having were nightmares upon nightmares. I would wake up in the middle of the night, sweating and crying.

I fell back to my mattress, staring at the ceiling. The house was so still, especially since Percy wasn't here anymore. I haven't seen him since the Dad forced our divorce, which was more than three weeks ago by now.

Three weeks without Percy.

I haven't contacted him either. Dad kept close watch of all the calls and emails I've been sending to make sure I don't get near close to Percy anymore. Inside, I was dying to hear Percy's voice and feel his arms wrap around me one more time.

A headache suddenly hit me and I started groaning in pain. Great. How am I supposed to get to work in this type of condition?

I reached out for my phone and made a call.

The other line picked up. "Hello?"

"Dad, I'm sick. I don't want to go to work today…"

My father sighed. "Hey, Annabeth. Just because you're my daughter doesn't mean that you can take off whenever you want."

"But I'm actually sick!"

"...Fine…"

"Thanks, Dad." I hung up there before he could scold me any further.

"Ugh, I should eat some breakfast," I murmured to myself. I got on and slipped on my shoes. "Or maybe not." I was too tired and the headache was really setting in. I laid back to my bed and soon I dozed off.

* * *

 _DING. DING. DING._

"Who is it?" I groaned. My eyes fluttered open from my sleep. I looked outside the window, then the clock. 11 PM. Who would come here at this time?

 _I'll just go back to sleep…_

 _DING. DING. DIIIIING._

"Oh my god, I hear you!" I jumped out of my bed and ran downstairs to the front door.

 _DING. DING._

I swung the front door open. "What do you want from me, huh? It's…"

It was Luke.

"Oh, Luke." My cheeks heated up from embarrassment. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was going to be you and I look like a complete mess now. Please, come in." I led him to the couch in the living room. I was glad Luke was here, but I'll admit that I'd be even happier if it was Percy instead.

Luke chuckled. "That's exactly why I'm here."

"Huh?"

"You weren't here today, so I was curious wassup?"

Aw, he's so nice. "I was just sick."

His eyes widened. "Sick?" His eyes scanned me as I awkwardly stood there. "Gosh, you could've told me sooner. Then, I would've gotten you medicine and such."

"Thanks, but I'm just tired. Ever since Percy left, I've been having nightmares."

"Percy!" Luke suddenly shouted.

"Where?!" I spun around, looking for him.

"No, no. Not that, Annabeth. I just remembered. Just that today, I saw him."

My gray eyes were popping out of its sockets. I took the seat next to Luke. "Where? Is he doing well? Where does he work now? Did he find another woman?" Questions flooded into my mind.

"Ah, Annabeth. I'm sure that Percy wouldn't ever lay his eyes on another girl."

I smiled.

Luke continued. "But yeah, we ate lunch together. He's working as the marketing director of Facebook and…" _( **Disclaimer** : I don't own Facebook and I have no connections with Facebook. Facebook is only mentioned for purposes of this _f _an fiction.)_

" _WHAT_?!"

Luke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"F-F-Facebook?"

"Yeah…"

Percy never stops surprising me. "But go on, Luke."

"I'm not going to lie, but Percy looked like he lost some weight."

"Oh." My heart sank.

"Ah, Annabeth. Stop worrying." Luke reassuringly patted my back. "Overall, he's doing fine and he's more successful than ever. Watch out though, because ever since news of your divorce went around San Francisco, girls have been flooding to him."

A dark cloud hung over me. It's okay Annabeth, I thought to myself. Percy won't fall for those girls, right?

I thought too soon. Luke continued. "He told me that he did invite one of the girls to eat dinner with him."

My jaw dropped. "What?!"

Luke laughed. "Just kidding. Hey, I already told you that Percy won't think about another girl besides you. All he was talking about during lunch was you. Ah, makes me jealous."

I looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, silly. That time is over."

"What time?"

He hesitated for a moment. "There was a time when I liked you."

"Oh."

Cue awkward silence.

"But," Luke continued. "I'm still very glad to have met you. I hope we stay friends for a very long time."

"Me too."

"Hey, I have a great idea." He fished his phone from his back pocket. "You told me your dad checks if you call Percy from your phone. But why don't you try giving Percy a call from here?"

I nodded and watched the blonde dial the number. He pressed the speaker button.

 _Booop_ booop _...Booop_ booop _… Booop bo-_

" _Hello_?" It was him. I haven't heard his voice in 3 weeks. Three weeks.

Luke smiled. "Hey, Percy."

Percy did his typical scoff from the other side of the line. _"I'm trying to sleep in peace. Gosh, it's 12 now and I have a meeting early tomorrow morning. Why don't you try calling me another…"_

"Percy!" I shouted. My hands were trembling as I reached for Luke's phone. I must've gone crazy.

" _Wait, who's this? Luke, you better not be playing any tricks on me._ "

"It's me, Percy! It's Annabeth." My heart pounded. There was a very, very uncomfortable silence that followed. Is Percy...okay?

"I'll get going." Luke got up from his seat. "I'm going to be outside. Call me back in whenever you are … you know … done with your call." He said it loudly, making sure Percy would hear, then left the house.

But there was another long silence from the other line, and I got worried.

"Percy, it's A-"

" _I missed you_."

My breath came to a stop. I haven't heard those words since forever. "I-I miss you too."

Percy chuckled. " _How has it been, princess?_ "

"Great."

" _You sure? You don't sound like it._ "

I gulped. Involuntarily, tears welled up in my eyes. "No, I'm not fine. I miss you. I miss you so so much."

 _"Don't say it like that...I'm going to cry now._ "

"Percy, when am I going to see you again?!" I sobbed to the phone.

" _Soon_." That was what he said, but I knew that he was just as uncertain as I was.

I sniffled. "H-how is working for Facebook?"

 _"Great, wise girl. Don't worry about me."_

"But Luke told me … you lost a lot of weight."

Percy sighed. _"Don't worry about it, alright?_ "

"But it's-"

 _"Sh! Worry about yourself first. How are you going to make me feel better if I know you're not doing well?"_ Silence. I did not know how to answer. " _Exactly. Luke told me you didn't go to work today._ "

"I was sick."

" _Take care of yourself…_ "

I smiled. "I will try."

" _Is it boring without me?_ "

I nodded. "Very."

" _Next time, I'll…_ " There was a ringing from Percy's end of the line and I heard him curse under his breath. " _Sorry, Annabeth, I have to leave. Your dad is calling me now. Gotta hang up now."_

I raised an eyebrow. "Why is my dad calling you?" I waited for a response and there was none. I checked the phone screen.

He already hung up.


	20. A Hundred Days

"So, I've decided." Luke rolled his office chair to the empty space next to me. For some time, Luke has been telling me that he'll take me somewhere during our free time to cheer me up. That "some time" has been a month by now, and it's October already.

"What?" My gray eyes glanced from the report in front of me to the computer as I retyped the document.

"I heard you like amusement parks."

My fingers stopped typing. The last time I went to an amusement park, I was with Percy. Memories flooded through my head: the spiders, the haunted house, all those times I screamed every time something appeared in my front of me. Ah, those were good times.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" Luke asked.

I continued typing. "Uh, yeah. Why do you want to go to amusement parks out of all places?"

I saw him smile from the corner of my eye. "Why not? We should go tonight. But if you're not into amusement parks, we can always go somewhere else."

"I'm okay with amusement parks."

"Yay!" Luke jumped up from his seat, earning stares from coworkers. He awkwardly sat down. "Bring a sweater tonight. October nights are chilly."

"Sure." I stopped typing again. "I'm bored," I blurted out. I closed the Microsoft window as I opened my Chrome browser. When the Yahoo! homepage popped up, my jaw dropped. "What the…"

Luke looked over. "What happ...Is that _Percy Jackson_?!"

Once again, the workers looked over at us, this time after their former chief advertisement manager was called.

"Sorry," Luke said to the workers before turning back to me. He pointed at the screen, reading the headline of the article aloud. "Facebook's newest management officer, Perseus Jackson, creates plan that successfully endorses $1.9 million to Facebook for psychology research!"

Luke and I looked at each other. "Woah," we said in unison.

"Then we definitely have to go to the amusement park today," Luke randomly added.

I gave a weird look. He sure seemed insistent about the amusement park. "Okay."

I closed the Chrome window and resumed my work. But this time, as I typed, I couldn't help but think about _that_ headline … or the super sexy picture of Percy that was attached to the article. I haven't seen Percy in a long time, so seeing his green eyes that crinkled as he smiled to the camera and his checkered suit…

A hand waved in front of me. It was Luke. "Annabeth?"

I jumped up a little. "Wh-what?"

"You looked a little dazed. Just checking that you were okay. Plus, you're drooling."

My eyes widened. I traced my fingers over my chin and, sure enough, it was damp. So much for 'professionalism.'

Luke laughed as he rolled himself back to his desk. "Thinking about _someone special?_ I think that he looks good in a checkered suit too, for your information."

"How did you know…?"

"Great minds think alike."

"Ms. Annabeth?" It was a new voice, and the two of us turned to the lady by my desk. It was Rachel, former secretary of Percy, but now my father's secretary. "Your father called for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "But I'm busy typing my report now."

"Mr. Chase tells you to go _now_."

"What's so important?" I mumbled to myself. I glanced at Luke, who shrugged. I stood up from my seat and followed Rachel to my Dad's office. She knocked on the door. "Annabeth Chase is here," Rachel said. My father said something from inside and Rachel opened the door, then gestured me to go inside.

I walked in to my dad watching my every step. Ever since he forced the divorce of the Percy and I almost two months ago, the tension between the two of us deepened. I could never look at him straight in the eye, and he often gave me looks of disapproval.

I glanced at him and he was shaking his head to the ground. _What's his problem this time?_

"So Dad, what is it?"

"Saw the news?"

"News?"

"It's everywhere." He threw onto his desk a copy of today's New York Times, Los Angeles Times, and San Francisco Gate newspapers. The headlines were the same.

 _Perseus Jackson as the Newest and Youngest and Most Successful Entrepreneur in the Business World._

 _Perseus Jackson Makes Right Choice for Leaving Chase World and Working as Management Director in Facebook to Achieve 1.9 Million Dollar Endorsement._

 _Perseus Jackson's Successful Plan for 1.9 Million Endorsement for Facebook's Psychology Research._

My father looked up at me. "Have you've seen this before?"

I nodded. "Just a minute ago, actually."

Dad pointed at a line in the paper and scoffed. "They even called _me_ a stupid person for firing Percy while not knowing his true potential."

No comment.

Dad sighed and threw the papers into the recycling bin. "Tell me, Annabeth. Do you miss him?"

"Yes."

"Then, did I really make a mistake for ending your marriage? For firing him? For keeping him away from you?" He rested his forehead on his hand. "Percy probably isn't interested in coming back to Chase World. He's much more successful working for Facebook. I'm sorry, Annabeth. I really am. If I had a chance to see Percy again, I would tell him that I'm sorry too."

"Do you call Percy often?" I blurted, referring to the night Percy hung up on me to pick up my father's call.

Dad sighed. "Sometimes. I've known Percy for a long time, so it worries me when I don't ask him how he's doing once in awhile. By the looks of it, I guess firing him was a good choice. Look at how much praise he's getting."

Before either of us could say more, there was a knock at the door. "Mr. Grace is here to meet you, Mr. Chase," Rachel said when she poked her head in.

Dad turned to me. "Let's talk more another time, dear. I have a meeting to attend." He stood up, fixed his tie, and headed out the door.

* * *

 _(Time Skip to Evening)_

"This is _delicious,"_ Luke mumbled with his mouth full with the chicken roll he was eating. I ate a really filling lunch, so I watched amusedly as Luke ate. He, however, had a right to be hungry. We were already at the amusement park for two hours already and we've gone to five rides so far. Five rides isn't a lot, but the lines were really long.

It was getting dark. I checked my watch, reading 7PM. The sidelights were flickering on as the sky slowly turned from an amber to an indigo.

When Luke finished, he threw the wrapper away and motioned for me to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I asked when I got to his side.

We continued weaving through the park. "You don't recognize this route?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "I don't go here a lot anymore. I used to as a kid."

"But what about that?" He pointed at somewhere and I followed his finger. I stopped in my tracks when I saw that he was pointing at the haunted house. It was the same haunted house I went to with Percy. It looked the same, just like how it did three months ago.

I turned to Luke. "How did you know I went there recently?"

He smirked. "I didn't know. I just _asked_ if you knew it, and by the looks of it, you do." He gestured towards it. "Let's go."

My eyes widened. "Uh, it's okay. I'm not the type of person into haunted houses."

"Why not? You said went there before."

"There's spiders there." Plus, last time I went with Percy, I was literally clinging on to him for my dear life. I don't want to embarrass myself by doing the same to Luke. Geez, Luke is my best friend.

"But I want to go! Please! There won't be spiders scaring you this time."

"No is no."

"Aw, please."

I thought about it. "Fine, I'll go. But I'm telling you that there will still be spiders and I will be _screaming_."

We got to the line and surprisingly, unlike the other rides, this line went by quickly. The familiar decor of fake ghosts, skulls, and cobwebs lined up the walls leading to the ride. When we got to the front of the line, there were the seats that would lead us into the haunted house. A worker smiled as she led me to one spot. Another worker led another person to the spot next to mine.

Wait a minute. Where's Luke?! I swear to god, he was right behind me. The seats go by pairs, so if Luke's not next to me, then he has to be at another pair of seats. I scanned the area.

"Luke?" I shouted.

"Miss, please sit still, your ride will start soon."

"But wait!" I said. Too late because my seat started moving. "Oh no," I murmured to myself. "I haven't even-Ah!" I shouted. It was the fake, humongous tarantula that popped in front of me. When I came back to my senses, I realized that I was hugging the guest to me. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. The guest was silent. It was dark, so I couldn't tell if he was angry or not.

"I'm so sorry!" I repeated. I wanted to sit back up. But…

...he pushed my head back to onto his chest.

"Let's stay like this for a while."

That voice. It could only be one person.

"Percy?" I croaked. "How…?"

The rest of my question were lost against his lips. He kissed me gently, carefully, but it wasn't the gentleness I wanted, not now, not after all this time. I knotted my fists in his shirt, pulling him against me. He panted between kisses, low in his throat, and his arms circled me, gathering me against him.

Even when the ride finished, his lips were still on mine. There were gasps from the workers, and my eyes detected the flashes of cameras, meaning that we were going to be tomorrow's headlines. My eyes slowly opened meeting his green ones.

"Excuse me." We turned to a lady worker looking at us. "Please exit soon."

"No problem," Percy said. He got off first. Then, he carried me bridal-styled out of the haunted house.

"What are you doing?" I asked, still surprised.

He placed me down and stood in front of me. He was wearing the checkered suit that I saw him wear in the news's picture. His hair was parted in the same fashion too. "We owe Luke so much."

"Luke?"

Percy nodded. "But that's not what I'm here to talk about right now."

I raised an eyebrow. "Then…?"

His green eyes turned serious. "I came to finish what I had to do three months ago."

"You mean, my birthday?"

"Yeah." He took my hands in his. "I took you here to celebrate your birthday, remember? But it just so happened that I had to suddenly leave for my business trip that same day. And I regret it. I regret leaving you here in San Francisco and most importantly, not finishing what I had to complete."

My eyes jumped around the scene. People were realizing that it was Percy Jackson in front of me and got nosy. I gulped. "Let's make this quick because -"

"Look at me, Annabeth Chase."

I froze, but my eyes slowly crept up to look at his.

"I know your father still has grudges against me. We still don't know where Michelle is, although there are rumors she left San Francisco. We are still uncertain how our future looks like, but we've gone through a lot. It might have been five months, but we've gone through a roller coaster during these months. There were sad times and happy times, but one thing became clear."

There was a silence. Everyone was watching us by now and all I could do was stare at the very handsome Percy Jackson in front of me.

Percy's sea-green eyes became more serious. "One thing became clear," he repeated. "I could only spend the rest of my life…

… _with you_."

He chuckled. "I already know what the answer is but, I never the chance to do this properly, so I might as well do it now..." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small, black box. I gasped as I watched him get on one knee.

He opened the box, and nestled between the cushions was a shiny, white ring. Percy smirked. It was one of his signature smirks. I missed it. "Annabeth Chase," he breathed. "Will you marry me?"

It was that day when I realized how much has happened in the past second, the past month, and the past year. And honestly, none of this would have it possible if it weren't for that contract of a hundred days. It all led to this one moment I've been waiting for my entire life. "Yes."

* * *

 _Thank you so, so, SO much for helping me get through all 20 chapters! I have met a fantastic group of people over the past two months: readers, reviewers, and followers. I had such a great experience. Thank you and I loveeee you guys._

 _By the way, super random but I used Michelle's name because_ my _name is Michelle. I don't mind hating on myself. XP_

 _And IT'S PERCY JACKSON'S BIRTHDAY TODAY. AYYYYYY. HE'S TWENTY FOUR NOW. WOW._

 _Also, super random: there's a group called BTS and I am shamelessly advertising them here._

 _I really have so much to say, but I don't want to take up an entire chapter. But If you have any questions, feel free to comment!_


End file.
